Elder Scrolls: The Dragon Priestess
by Optiums
Summary: Claudia is the Dragon Priestess in the time that Dragons Ruled over Skyrim. She is a descendant to the Atmroians which are called Nords. Alduin has found a way to enslave mortal kind and Claudia has stumbled upon his plans. Now it is time to fight back in the Dragon War for she is the one who will start the greatest war of Skyrim's history. Claudia is the Dragon Priestess.
1. The Dragon Priestess

**Chapter One: The Dragon Priestess**

The birth of Skyrim's history began with the voyage of the Atmorian people after they fled from their civil war on the continent of Atmora. The Falmer (Snow Elves) already inhabited the small country of what is now known Skyrim. The Atmorans people and the Falmer soon engaged in a peace but soon the elves betrayed the Atmorans and the only people that survived the endless slaughter that the elves carried out were Ysgramor and his two sons. They travelled back to Atmora and gained the Five Hundred Companions who soon made short work of the Falmer. The elves were in desperate need for they sat on the edge of extinction but they pledged themselves to the Dwemer in need for protection. The Dwemer in slaved the Falmer race and that was the end of that. Than the Dragons arrived to dominate all of Skyrim, the Atmorians now called the Nords became worshippers of the Dragons and some even gained rank into Dragon Priest which were also given intense powers that now mortal should possess. The rebellion soon followed the slavery of the Nordic race.

…

Claudia saw the small white sphere hover in the darkness just outside her darkened thoughts. Her parents were out at the inn drinking mead in the midnight darkness that enveloped the world. She was sitting on the roof of her house like she did when her mind was clogged with confusion and the utter disappointment of her parents. Ever since the Dragons had gained rulership over the mortals that inhabited Skyrim her parents have pledged themselves into the worship of the Dragons and so Claudia had been brought into the worship even though she believes that the Nords should rise up against the Dragons and claim their lives for themselves and not live in a life of slavery. Claudia had icy blue eyes that could see the fears of others even though she doesn't understand why she has this ability, she has fiery red hair that is said to blaze like the mid-day sun and a smile that could charm any male that was worthy for her. Claudia's dark thoughts were focused on tomorrow for that was her day of ascension. She was going to be brought upon the Dragon Priests and if her parents were lucky become the very first Dragon Priestess, but Claudia didn't want it to be this way. She didn't what to live eternally in the servitude of the all mighty dragons. Even if she became a Dragon Priestess she would continue to work against the Dragons and try to undo the curse that the Dragon Priests would put upon her. Claudia was now staring at the small amount of light that flowed under the doors and through the windows of the houses that surrounded her family's manor. The manor was at least three times the size of an average house in the city of town; Morthal was a simple town near a large body of swamp area that is considered to the small home of the home of a small band of Argonians that were once slaves to the Dragon Priests. Claudia had met one of these Argonians and they seem very kind but are aggressive to adventures and travellers that trespass on their land.

That is what Claudia decided what she was going to do now; instead of going to a deep slumber in the domain of dreams she was going to visit her friend Gy-Aniza who was the leader of this small band of Argonians for he'd have important news for Claudia. She stood up from her position on the roof and slowly climbed down onto a small pouch that had a table and hairs lined up at the edge. Claudia leaped off the small pouch and landed with a small thud that hardly disturbed the dust that had developed on the ground. She dashed off leaving her manor behind as she continued towards the north of the town. The north lead to the swamps whiles the south lead to the mountain region. The bridge was up ahead where two guards were posted at all times just like the small gap in the mountains in the south. The bridge was made out of sandstone, solid blocks of rock and stone which made the bridge more stable than many other bridges across Skyrim. Claudia reached the bridge and decided to take a stealthy approach rather than a loud violent one. She crept down so that she was crouched over and walked slowly and silently down a slope that lead towards the small gushing river that has imbedded into the ground under the bridge. Claudia saw a large stone in the middle of the river which would allow her to jump onto and then jump onto the other side of the riverbank. Claudia prayed to the Eight Divines and even to the Daedra, than made the leap. The leap was fully depended on fate which she called a leap of faith. She landed on the rock with eyes shut so that she couldn't see the outcome of her crouched jump. When her eyes opened to reveal her crouched on the rock she thanked the Gods than made the next leap onto the riverbank and landed with another soft thud that could only be heard by the most trained ears.

Claudia was walking calmly through the thick bushes and small areas of water that blocked her way to the Argonians. Her most favourite place in Morthal was a small area that houses some of the ancient oak trees that allowed you to talk directly to the Eight Divines. At the moment she figured that the Argonians would be resting after a hard day of manual labour and even hunting in the small woodlands a few kilometres away from the inhabited Morthal. Hunters have said that whoever walked into the woodland would never come out the same but that was just the Nords for when an Bosmer huntress strolled into the woodland and came out the same with an excellent catch of the day and even a great and wonderful smile filling her face which seemed like she was mocking the simple Nords for believing that the woodlands would be cursed. Claudia had been present that day and had even remembered the smile on the elf's face as she wandered out of the woods unchanged. She admired that Bosmer and even wanted to see the views of the distant country of Valenwood. Claudia smiled at the thought than heard the small snap of a stick under a heavy boot. Fear replaced happiness in Claudia's heart and soon she was sitting by a tree with her legs huddled under her arms and her eyes searching every corner of her visions view. Then another twig snapped but this time it was closer than the last. Claudia's head searched for the noise when another twig snapped just to her left. Another snap to her right. Then a strong hand grabbed her nightdress's collar and she was launched off her feet to see a tall Argonian standing with his arm on her collar and another clenching a steel dagger that was aimed at the Nords throat.

"You have no reason to be here Nord" the Argonian said in an unfriendly tone with scared Claudia. The Argonian had spat out the word Nord so slimy saliva now covered her face. Her eyes stung from the saliva and her ears warned her that more footsteps could be heard.

"Hold on. I just what to talk to Gy-Aniza" Claudia replied to the rude Argonian who was now walking off after dumping her to the ground like a rotten vegetable. The Argonian turned around to face the young female Nord that lay on the ground rubbing her eyes furiously like a hatchling after breaking out of the egg at birth. The lizard rushed over to Claudia and picked her up so that she now stood up. Her head was at the Argonians chest which made them look like Altmer in size but even greater in appearance. The Argonians eyes were trained on the human in front of him and all that he noticed was fiery red hair and icy blue eyes that could see into his lies.

'How do you know of Gy-Aniza" the Argonian said in a calm tone which made Claudia doubt her fears and look for happiness and friendship within the native of Black Marsh. Claudia was about to answer when the Argonian looked behind her and she saw only one movement, the pull back of the arm. In a millisecond the Argonians dagger had been thrown into the head of a Frostbite spider that had been creeping up on them for some time.

"I'm the Nord that has been allowed to come into your campsites and I'm a friend of Gy-Aniza" Claudia said to the Argonian for her now deserved it because he not only saved her life but looked simular to Gy-Aniza. Claudia tried to position the resemblance of the two Argonians but could find no clues or hints. Then she saw the distant light of a campfire and realised that she was in the heart of the swampland.

"I'm Gy-Aniza's son so now that I've realised you are my father's pet Nord you're allowed to enter the campsite" the Argonian replied to what the Nord had said. The Argonians may be rude to the Nords because what they have done but they must be nice to the ones that were trying to help them. The Argonian lead Claudia across swamps and thick areas of bush until they reached a small clearing in the swamp where the land was flat enough and dry so they could set up tents and allow a fire the room to burn like a blazing sun. Seated on the logs that are positioned around the fire were sixteen Argonians dressed in Nordic armour for their armour was stripped of them when they exited Black Marsh. Gy-Aniza was positioned away from the Argonians so they he could think about the next plan. The plan to escape Skyrim and return to the Glory of Black Marsh, Claudia walked past the Argonians by the fire even though they gave her looks of hatred and annoyance.

When Gy-Aniza saw the beautiful Nord stroll through the campsite and aiming for him wonders drew at the back of his mind but he knew that the focus at the moment was to find a way to escape this harsh terrain so they could return home. The moon was positioned at the very peak of its ascension so Gy-Aniza knew that it was directly midnight of the last normal day of Claudia's life. When the Nord reached him he leaped up off his hind and threw the book to the ground so that no-one could read the information that he'd written inside the secretive covers. The Argonian made a following gesture with his hand which indicated to the Nord that she should follow him somewhere quite so they could talk about her situation. They moved off until they were out of hearing but they could still see the campfires blaze through the trees.

"Claudia there is something that I must tell you. I've kept this a secret but I think that you have a right to know of it" the Argonian said in a secretive tone which only allowed her to hear of the plan or ideas that have been forming in his head since the last time that he'd seen her which was a week ago.

"Well, what do you have to tell me Aniza?" Claudia said with a massive tone of surprise that nearly destroyed her nerves.

"The Argonians and I are making the journey back to Black Marsh tomorrow and I wish you a goodbye. The thing is that we must go because of tomorrow you're going to be our enemy and wish us dead." The Argonian spoke quickly but Claudia got every word and now had fear and hatred in her heart for the Dragon Priests and the Argonians for spring this up on her. Her eyes were on the verge of tears as what the Argonian leader said about her. Even if Claudia was going to be the only Dragon Priestess she'd never turn against her friends like the other Priests. The Argonians leader wiped the tears from his Nords eyes and then smiled and knelt down so he was the same level as her.

"Why do you think that I'll turn against you" Claudia spoke calmly but Gy-Aniza could hear the faint sniffs in her voice. She had never intended to turn against her friends and never even wanted to turn into one of the foul Priests. She could feel the small fear that was hidden below the feel of adventure but now the fear rose again.

"You might have no intention but the soul that the Dragon Priests absorb into you will also make your decisions so that you have no choice but to go along with it. The Dragon Priests have become more of the soul than the mortal Nord that he was. You will be an experiment to the Priests" Gy-Aniza said in a rough speech. Claudia nodded to the words of wisdom than realised that she would never be able to control her body again after tomorrow, but then the small amount of doubt struck her mind, Gy-Aniza hadn't told her everything about the turning.

"What aren't you telling me" Claudia said after a long minute of silence so she could put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Then she realised that the book the Argonian had been writing in was a journal of everything that he knew of the Dragon Priests and they turning of the Priests. The Argonian smiled as he realised Claudia had figured out the puzzle and now knew the real reason that she would now understand.

They travelled back to the campsite and found it in ruins, Nords rushed around the place fighting with the Argonian refugees even though they were no harm to anyone. Two Nords fell to the son of Gy-Aniza than a Nordic blade pieced the young Argonians chest, letting the small essence of life return back into the Hist. Claudia look terrified and Gy-Aniza knew that he must do something for survival. He leaped up onto a rock than dived off so that he landed on a Nord. The Nord was surprised until he collapsed under the weight of the Argonian. Gy-Aniza drove his sword into the Nords chest killing him instantly just like he killed the Argonians. The Nords were now losing the battle against the Argonians but the Argonians fought back with stamina and even the feeling of accomplishment. Soon the Nords were either dead or fled from the slaughter but there was now only six Argonians left out of eighteen. Gy-Aniza walked over to the cave that his people slept in and grabbed the book from the ground and handed it to Claudia.

The following morning Claudia awoke to see her parents standing by the door watching her as she drifted on the edge of the domain of dreams. If she was to become the only Dragon Priestess she was going to do it with a positive mind like Gy-Aniza said the night before. Claudia pushed herself out of bed and down to hall where her parents awaited her. They were dressed in royal robes while she had to be dressed in a thin black dress. The dress was the usual thing that the sacrifices wore but this time it would be the clothes of a Priestess. Claudia's parents led her to a small solitary peak in the mountains where a large temple stood. The temple was where the Nords would go worship the dragons and the priests. The company struggled towards the temple as a small blizzard exploded around them. After a long while the blizzard grew in size and then it suddenly exploded into just a pile of dust and a man stood in front of them. The man was dressed in Nordic armour with a cape connected to armour and had a hood covering his features. Claudia gasped as she realised who this man was, this man was the Dragon Priest, Krosis. Krosis was not his Nordic name for his Nordic name was Trigon and his new name was spoken and written in Dragon Language. Claudia knew Krosis when he was a mortal Nord that defended Morthal from anyone even the Dragons until he was corrupted by the Dragon Priests and is now one of them. A smile descended on his face as he stared into the eyes of the mortal that was about to ascend to greatness if this experiment works out well.

The group soon found the entrance to the old temple than found the rest of the priests awaiting them. The temple had a small statue like sculpture that had the heads of the Dragon Priests and a Dragon head in the middle of the stone wall. The Priests nodded to Krosis and soon the oath would begin.

"Do you, Claudia, swear to Alduin and his kin that you'll defend them with all of your power" Otar the Mad said. Otar was a Nord and the leader of the Priests. He was wearing Nordic armour and had a small shortsword sheathed at his waist.

"I do" Claudia replied. If she didn't she'd been tortured and her parents eaten. So she had no other way not even an escape the endless life of servitude but there was another way. The journal of Gy-Aniza had made excellent points and even some interesting facts about the Dragon Priests and a way how to avoid the corruption that the priests conflict upon you.

Otar smiled than descended on Claudia, he smelled of an ugly stench like the old crypts of the Nordic burial tombs that most called curses and ancient ruins. He touched Claudia on the forehead with his forefinger making a small chill run down the entire length of her spine. After a small while she looked down and saw that her flesh was the colour of volcanic ash, her fingers were long and bony. She stood up and felt the unfamiliar weight of Nordic armour, a sword hung at her waist in a steel scabbard which also happened to make the weight heavier. Claudia sprinted across to a mirror and found that her face was darker and looked like a skeleton more than humans. She had a great feeling of power surge and awaken within her chest which allowed the soul of the Dragon awaken as it flowed within her. An unknown voice spoke within her mind and she realised that it was the dragon's soul that was now her greatest friend but the voice was more distant than she though would have been. The Dragon Priests had smiles on their faces as they watched Claudia's transformation while her parents watched horrified.

"You shall now be called Briinah, which means sister in the Dragoon speak" Otar said in a loud voice, it was like he was speaking to a person high in the sky. The voice spoke within Claudia's head and she realised that it was saying 'Briinah'.

"You are now one of us"


	2. Corruption

**Chapter Two: Corruption**

The small flicker of the candles kept the newly formed Dragon Priestess to drift on the edge of the Domain of Dreams. Her mind was not her own and the main thing was that the dragons soul that now shared her body and mind wouldn't shut up. It kept speaking about legends and myths in the Dragon Tongue but the thing that annoyed Claudia the most was that she now looked like a walking zombie. She knew that the only thing she could do was remember who she was and try to overcome the corruption of the Dragon Priestess. Claudia was lying on a great bed suited for a queen in a large room that has a bath tub and even a small desk where she could review some documents on the dragons and even write in the journal of Gy-Aniza. The main thing that Claudia missed was her parents harassing her to hurry and be ready for the Chapel of the Dragons and even the Chapel of the Eight Divines. Claudia awoke from the drifting and saw that the candles had been extinguished by some unknown being. The dreams haunted Claudia's mind and she drifted back to sleep but this time she went fully into the Domain of Dreams.

…

Otar stood on the balcony with a depressed look on his face. He was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches so he looked like what a Nord should. The Dragon soul within him spoke loudly in his mind reminding him of his great victory over the Nord child that had become one of the Dragon Priests. His mortal shell was inhabited by a Dragon soul that was once a great dragon within Alduin's army but one of the rebel Nords had killed the Dragon and Otar who was also a Nord rebel became a dragon priest by accident but it seems by Fate. The door behind Otar opened and a man entered the balcony with a desperate look on his face. Rahgot was another Dragon Priest that swore allegiance to Otar, because Otar was the most powerful of the Priests other than Miraak who was imprisoned on Solstheim because of his betrayal to the Dragons. Some say that Miraak was one of the legendary Dragonborns but the other Priests didn't believe that.

Rahgot saw his lord leaning on the edge of the balcony with a face full of concentration so the priest thought that Otar was talking with the Dragon soul held within him. The balcony had roses and plants climbing up the side with a look of wander to the Nords that lived beneath. The Nords lived in a city beneath where the Dragon Priests lived because of the worship that the mortals must display. Otar turned to reveal a face of annoyance at his fellow comrade but Rahgot knew that the annoyance would turn away from him when the Lord of the Priests learned of what he had to say.

"My lord we have a situation" Rahgot said in a tone that said everything to Otar.

"She's escaped hasn't she" Oar said with a smile. He knew that the woman who turned into a Dragon Priestess would soon escape them for he read her mind during the transformation and knew that she had a secret journal that contained notes about the Dragon priests and how they transform into it. Otar soon changed into a Nord dressed in Nordic armour with a shortsword sheathed across his back and a staff also sheathed across his back. "Let's go find her" the lord of the Priests said.

…

Claudia crept around the stone corridors of the Dragon Priests palace that stood on a mountain top. A large pool of water splashed down like a waterfall so that below the palace stood a large pool of water. Claudia's ski had changed back to pale so she appeared a Nord again and had the same icy blue eyes that she had before the transformation. The weird walking zombie thing must only be temporary for none of the other priests had the zombie look. Claudia rounded a bend and found two guards in steel armour so they looked like talented warriors. Claudia had never killed a person but it was never too late to learn. She crept up behind one of the guards and drew a small stiletto which she thrust into the guard's neck. The guard fell to the ground in a clatter of steel on stone but the other guard was too late to react as he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his open neck. Claudia sheathed the stiletto and continued her stealthy sneaking down the hallway until she saw a small band of light. The light was coming from under a wooden door so Claudia headed for the door. Just as the small flicker of light faded as a shadow overcomes the outside of the door and Claudia knew that she had no way to escape this prison of a palace. She ducked behind a doorway and hid from the person behind the door. The door creaked open which made a shiver run down Claudia's spine, a person appeared in Claudia's visions and she knew that it was a Dragon Priest. The Dragon Priest was wearing Nordic armour like most of them did with a sword sheathed at their waist or across their back. Claudia wished that the Dragon Priest wouldn't see her but she knew that wouldn't be the case. The Priest rounded the corner and ran straight into Claudia knocking her to the ground; Claudia was lying on the ground with a look of fear on her face.

"Run Claudia" the Priest said when suddenly Claudia realised that it wasn't a priest at all but one of the Argonians from the swamps of Morthal. The Argonian smiled than sprinted off yelling to the other priests to follow him so that the priests left Claudia alone for the time being. The Nord woman pulled herself up and found the Argonians sword lying beside her on the stone floor.

…

The Argonian raced through the corridors in a blind adrenaline rush that allowed him to stay in head of the Priests that chased him in full Nordic armour unlike him. He'd dumped the armour just after he found Claudia and left his sword besides her so she had defence if a priest found her. The Argonian sprinted through a door and found he was on a balcony which had a pool of water beneath it, if he made the jump he'd make it to the bottom and survive but what about Claudia. He couldn't let her stay alone in the palace without anyone to distract the priests until she escaped. A distant voice made the Argonian turn around to see Otar standing at the doorway with a sword drawn and aimed at the Argonians throat. The Argonian charged forward and ducked under the swinging blade of the Dragon Priest. The Argonian dodged the blade again but this time he swung in a round house punch to the priests jaw. The Dragon Priest staggered back as the Argonian advanced forward. The Argonian threw in punches as he dodged under the blade of the Dragon Priest. Soon the Argonian was buffing as the Oar's face was battered and bruised. Than the unthinkable happened, the priest grabbed the Argonians arm as he swung than drove the sword through the beasts heart killing the invader. A scream echoed through the palace as the blade drove through the Argonians heart.

…

Claudia saw the blade piece the Argonians heart and wandered how she was going to escape now. She judged the fall from the balcony into the water below and decided that it was her only way to escape now since the Argonian was dying. Claudia's eyes saw the life of the Argonian faded as his heart stopped beating. Then the body was thrown off the balcony into the water below, that was Claudia's chance. She threw herself off the balcony and splashed into the water below a hundred and fifty meters below. The chill of the water was freezing against the skin of Claudia as she floated up to the surface gasping for air. Mist surrounded the pool so it was hard to identify where she was in the pool. The body of the Argonian was floating besides her so Claudia decided to see who it was. She turned the body over so she could see his face and gasped in sadness with tears streaming down her face. It was Gy-Aniza, the Argonian who had helped her before her transformation. Just as the last tear fell from Claudia's face she realised that there was too much blood pooling around her in the water. Claudia looked down and saw that a large piece of wood was stuck in her upper thigh causing the blood to flow out of the wound and join the blood of the Argonian. Pain surged through Claudia's body and she cursed in pain as the wood was pulled from her body. In her mind she had doubt that she'd survive the night from the Dragon Priests but a different part of her mind said they let her go for a reason unknown.

"You have escaped. You might be the only hope after all" a voice said inside Claudia's head.


	3. Hunted

**Chapter Three: Hunted **

Claudia limped through the small town that looked simular to Morthal but without the swamps and familiar faces of friends and family. She realised that her old life was no left behind and the only thing she could do now was keep her distance from the Dragon Priests so she can find the rebellion and fight against the Dragons so she can own freedom and not be a slave to higher authority. Claudia ducked under a low hanging sign which read **High River Inn **the inn must be still alive with souls so she decided to bed here for the overhanging night and sleep in a warm bed for at least one night before she makes a long travel. She pushed through the door of the inn and saw thirteen people surrounding a fire with tankards of mead and the low humming of the fire crackles as the embers rolled over the coals at the bottom of the pit. Everything seemed comfortable and welcome and it looks like no news of the day's activities at the Dragon Palace. More likely she'd have a bounty on her head by morning and hunters following her every move watching and waiting for her. Claudia heard the muttering as she pushed through the drinkers and saw that an older man was staring at her. The man was dressed in a robe with Nordic steel covering the robe so he looked like a normal soldier that can take off the armour and walk around like an average person. A great black greatsword was sheathed across his back in a leather scabbard. Claudia took her eyes off the man and continued on to the counter where the bartender stood trying some tankards that would have held mead before in the day when the drunks and gamblers sat and drunk until their heart was content. The bartender was a Nord woman dressed in simple working clothes but her beauty was recognisable. The woman looked up from her work and saw the exhausted looking young Nord that was perched on a stool. Claudia took a small tankard and filled it with water so she could let the exhaustion fade into oblivion.

"Everything alright ma'am" the bartender said with a polite tone which cooled the small fear within Claudia's head. A small sigh escaped Claudia and she knew that she was in good hands for the night. The bartender leaned closer and caught the small rely from the woman before she fainted, falling of the stool and clashing to the floor with a heavy thump. The bartender rushed around the counter but found than the older man picking her up and heading up to a small room with a healer close on his heels.

…

Claudia awoke to find a darkened room surrounding her and the only source of light was the small flicker of a candle on the bedsides table. The last thing that she could remember was the closing of her eye lids and the pain as she landed on the floor. Now the pain was vanquished and she was in a bedroom in a large comfortable bed that looked like her bed in her family manor. The curtains that were hung on the window were pitch black so Claudia didn't know if it was day or night outside but all she knew was that the darkness in the room was too great. Than the door opened the older man walked in with a grim look which covered his features. He wasn't wearing his armour for it lay on a chair by the doorway that could now be seen by the illuminated doorway, the man was now wearing his grey robes which made him appear as one of the greybeards. The room now looked smaller as the light illuminated through the room. The man walked over to a small chair at the end of the bed and slumped down upon it. The man was suddenly surprised as Claudia launched herself across the room and clashed down upon the man.

…

Felldir dodged the flying child and went to draw his sword but remembered that his sword was lying on a table across the room. Felldir ducked under a wild punch from the woman and then decided than what he was going to do. He leaped over the bed and landed with a soft thud on the other side of the room. He reached for his sword but found that the woman flying through the air and landed besides him. She had a dagger positioned at his throat which made him stop as the dagger came down an inch. Felldir's eyes were full of fear as he saw the small blade inch forward towards his neck. Suddenly the girl was pulled off Felldir and thrown across the room until Claudia smashed into the wall. A man dressed in full Nordic armour was standing before her with a look of anger and annoyance. Besides the man stood a woman dressed completely in steel armour that looked like what the Knights of Cyrodiil would wear. She had a sword sheathed at her left hip and a wooden shield engulfed in steel at her back. Her eyes were bright blue like the sky at dawn and dusk. The man had the same coloured eyes as the woman and the same features which mean they must be related somehow. The man stepped forward and pulled Claudia to her feet with a single hand which demonstrated his strength alone.

"Who do you think you are to try and kill the man who saved your life" the man said in a tone which seemed deeper than his average voice. It sounded more like a Dragons voice than a man's. Claudia gasped than was about to speak when the old man got up from his place on the floor and walked over to them.

"Thanks for saving my life but I still don't understand what is happening and how long have I been unconscious" Claudia replied to the warriors but wanted to know what was happening around the place. The warriors thought that she didn't know about the rebellion so they started a long story.

…

Claudia listened in interest as the female Nord and the great warrior Nord who was now revealed as her brother spoke of the rebellion in awe and even spoke in in respect to the Dragons and Alduin for they were the most powerful beings of existence. The warriors spoke of a legendary Dragonborn would rise and they knew who the Dragonborn was and even where she was hiding. The warriors spoke of the Dragonborn in even more awe than the Dragons that they slaughtered but the only person who could kill a dragon for ever was the Dragonborn because the Dragonborn absorbed its soul to use as his or her own powers. The Dragonborn had the most legendary powers for she could shout in the language of the Dragons which made it a Thu'um, pure power. Dragons could shout for it was a natural part of their being and the thing is that other than them and the Dragonborn no one else could shout except for the Greybeards but all they did was look into the sky and worship the Dragons as ancestors and guardian spirits.

…

Claudia and her newly formed friends dodged a patrol of the Dragon Priests minions. The minions were the mortal army of the Dragons and hunters that only give up if they die. Gormlaith and Hakon sprinted across a courtyard and slayed the two sentries of the town which cleared room for them to escape without the soldiers seeing them and raising the alarm to the Dragon Priests. Claudia had told the warriors of her powers and her Dragon Priestess incident but they didn't care for she overcame the corruption of the Priests and that's all that matters to them. Claudia was dressed in hunting clothes with a yew bow which she knew how to use in the week of training since she's been here. Felldir sprinted across the yard than beckoned for Claudia to follow quickly but she hesitated and her window was broken. As she stepped out into the courtyard the patrol saw her and they charged with words that were in the Dragon Tongue. Claudia understood it because of the ancient Dragon that was buried beneath her guilt and sorrow of her loose. Just as the soldiers neared an ancient power erupted from within her and a blast of powerful and raw magic erupted from within.

"**Fus, Ro, Da**" the power was a Thu'um, the ancient power of the Dragons. The magic pushed the soldiers away, some crashed into walls and died while others landed wrong, cracking their necks. Claudia was surprised but then she realised that it was the power of the Dragon within her. The Dragon soul within her had spoken and its raw voice had destroyed a small army of soldiers. Imagine what an army of them voices could do. Gormlaith sprinted back to where Claudia and pulled her along so that they were out of the view of the citizens of the city. They ran along the small river which gushed nearby the city with a peace offering silence of nature that the Dragons couldn't control even if they wanted to. Even if they were caught Claudia knew that she was more powerful than any of the Dragon Priest minions.

…

Otar stood on the balcony overlooking the pool which was where he'd last seen Claudia and her Argonian friend. The Argonian was dead for sure because Otar had killed the creature himself but the Priestess he wasn't sure. If she'd made it he knew that she'd learn the ancient power of the Thu'um from the Dragon soul within her and become powerful that could extinct the Dragon Priests and even kill many of the Dragons. If Claudia found the Dragonborn and trained the Dragonborn than all hope of the Dragons would be vanquished and the Nords will win this rebellion without a doubt.

"**Fus, Ro, Da**" the words of the Unrelenting Shout thudded through the sky and Otar's fears came to life. Claudia had learnt the abilities within her. He turned around and saw a shadowy figure by the doorway. He could see the figure was dressed in cloak and a hood which let his features be unknown to all those who looked into the face of the creature.

"Let the Shadow loose" Otar said to the figure. The figure looked like it had a small smile appear on its unknown face.

"Yes my Lord" the figure replied


	4. The Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls, but I do own some of the Characters in the story**

**Chapter Four: The Shadow **

Claudia glared into the glowing embers of the campfire as she sat huddled against the cold of the night. The night was blank and miserable as the rain pelted down dousing all of them even before they started the fire. Claudia heard the whispers that the others spoke of and she knew that she wasn't trusted enough to be believed that her corruption was defeated and she was just herself with a small twist of power that was held within her. Sleep drifted into Claudia but she ignored it as she listened into the conversation of the three companions.

"…but can we trust her" Hakon said in a harsh tone of a whisper which was heard by Claudia but fear struck her mind as she realised that if she couldn't be trusted by these strong companions than she could be killed by them or even worst be abandoned and left to fend for her against the Dragon Priests' minions that would be hunting her at the moment. She'd displayed her power to the others and since than they've been more fearful than before when she tried to kill Felldir even though she apologised and was misunderstanding what was happening. Claudia stirred a little as she tried to get comfortable in a sleeping position and the others tensed as they realised they were talking in louder voices than they thought.

"She possibly saved our lives with that Thu'um of hers" Felldir said in a quietened tone of a whisper which Claudia barely heard even with her trained ears of a huntress. Claudia once hunted near the swamps and that's when she stumbled upon Gy-Aniza and his clan of Argonians. Even the thought of Gy-Aniza brought tears to the young Nords face as the memory of his death brought back the memories of the happy times before the turning. Her fate was now held within the hands of these companions who had saved her at the inn from her wounded leg and even the small amount of fear that had grappled at her heart. The Domain of Dreams now called for Claudia but she still ignored it as she tried to hear the conversation.

"She tried to kill you and if not for Hakon, you would be dead" Gormlaith said in a voice that sounded graceful in the dim light of the fire but harsh in the mind of Claudia. That was the last thing that the young Priestess heard before the Domain pulled her in. The companions looked over to where the Dragon Priestess and saw the familiar look of a sleeping person.

_Claudia stood on the edge of a cliff with a look of fear and even a look of amazement as she looked down at the aqua waves of the crashing ocean. The cliff was only jagged rocks and stones that overhung a small ocean bay which crashed against the rocks wearing them away from the salty ocean. This was the first time that Claudia had seen the ocean and to her it looked beautiful and even alien in the mind of a child that grew up in swamps and flying dragons. Her eyes were focused on the ocean when a weird sensation of being watched so she turned to see a hooded man. The man was dressed in black leather armour with a hood covering his features so he looked like an assassin from the Dragon Priests. Claudia smiled for she knew that her only chance was to leap off the cliff but something held her back. It was her conscious for now she realised that this was a dream and that's why the ocean looked so beautiful. _

"_Your mine now princess" the man said then leaped forward with a dagger clutched in his palm. _Claudia flinched awake as she felt the stabbing pain of the dagger in her chest. She'd been dreaming that the Dragon Priests assassin had found and assassinated her on the edge of some kind of cliff that overlooked an ocean bay. Tears streamed down her face as the thought processed through her mind, she must leave and make the journey herself.

In half an hour Claudia had her things ready and was about to take off when Gormlaith stirred under the constant reminder that the Domain of Dreams inflicted upon the mortals that could still dream. Claudia started off when the moon was at its highest point, it was midnight and a crescent moon well that's what the scholars call it. The simple Nords just called it the Great Scythe. Claudia struggled through the woods as she limped through the tough bushes that surrounded the trees.

It was near dawn by the time Claudia made her way out of the small woods that had created such a difficult passage for her. Out of the woods she could see the same cliff that was in her dream. The waves crushed against the jagged edge of the cliff where she had the dream where the ocean was surrounded by the woods that were atop giant cliffs. Claudia felt the same feeling as if she was still in the dream and she turned. There he was, a man dressed in black leather armour with the same hood covering his features. So this was the assassin that the Priests had sent to let her fall into the depths of Sovngarde. Maybe is Claudia was lucky she'd be able to join the heroes in Shor's Hall in Sovngarde but being her she probably wouldn't. The assassin had a hidden smirk on his face as her ascended upon the defenceless woman that her was sent to assassinate. The only thing that the assassin was worried about was the companions that his target had acquired, but then the assassin had given the child a vision that would make her leave her companions and wander towards the cliff that was her death sentence like the dream.

The assassin pulled back his hood to reveal a scared face that has seen to many battles over the years. The assassin had bright sea green eyes like the ocean that rolled over itself bellow them. Claudia stared into the assassin's eyes and saw confidence and skill which let the fear within her ease like a bad stomach ache. A smile appeared on Claudia's face and the smile on the assassins face disappeared.

"Who are you" Claudia said in a voice that accompanied by the soft emotion of happiness. Now the assassin had a face which was blank and couldn't be read by the young Nord. The assassin let his hands drop besides him and smiled which brought the emotion back to the assassins face.

"I'm the Shadow, my dear Priestess" the assassin said to Claudia's question and she knew what he was. The Shadow appeared mortal but was in fact an immortal being that can control the fears of other people just like Claudia. She knew that the only way to survive the Shadow was too jump off the cliff and hopefully land in the water below. The assassin lunged forward but that was what Claudia had been awaiting. She sidestepped the thrust of the sword which the assassin had tried to drive into her. She grabbed the sword hand and pulled so that the assassin was pulled forward off his balance.

The last thing Claudia saw of the Shadow was him falling into the water hundreds of feet below. The Priestess walked off back into the woods and found the campsite abandoned, fear spread within her as she saw that her companions had left her but then they probably thought that she'd abandoned them. A hand touched Claudia's shoulder and she spun around with great speed with her dagger gripped in a reverse grip so that the blade was at the person's throat. Claudia looked in amazement as she noticed that the person was Gormlaith.

"We'd thought that you'd abandoned us" Gormlaith said, but was still eyeing the blade at her throat. "Why would I abandon you guys" Claudia said in response. For the three companions that she'd been traveling with for now a week were the greatest friends that she could ever wish for. "I did hear you guys, talking about me but other than that, I wouldn't abandon you guys" Claudia said lowering her knife. The two Nords stalked off until they found Hakon and Felldir waiting nearby at a large oak tree. The two males had looks of annoyance and anger written all over their faces but when they saw Claudia their faces changed into looks of surprise.

"What happened to you" Hakon said as Claudia and Gormlaith entered ear shot. Claudia told them of what had accrued when she left and even the doubt that they didn't trust her because of the corruption that the Dragon Priests had inflicted upon her.

In the silence of the day the companions travelled through the mountains. Claudia's feet hurt but she didn't dare complain because if she did, the old man Felldir said he was going to turn her into a horse and let the companions ride her instead of walking through the mountain's paths. Rocks and huge jagged stones sat above them which weighed the paths down so each time the companions heard a sound they flinched and even felt fear. As Claudia walked all she thought about how the Shadow could have survived the fall and is now hunting her again. Than another crashing sound caught Claudia's attention and she realised that the boulder above them was about to come crashing down. Claudia and Gormlaith dived out of the way and so did Hakon but Felldir wasn't so lucky. As the boulder tumbled down the last thing that Claudia saw was Felldir under the boulders weight. A scream erupted from Gormlaith and a tear fell from the young Nords face. Claudia turned and saw what had caused the boulder to crash upon them, it was the Shadow. He'd survived the fall into the water and now he'd come to get his vengeance, upon Claudia and kill her companions. Gormlaith charged the assassin but was knocked aside as the assassin walked towards Claudia. Claudia drew her sword and stood in a stance ready for battle. Hakon drew his battle axe and swung at the assassin but the Shadow ducked under the blade and kicked the warrior to the ground so that the axe fell out of his hands and landed on the ground with a thud that rang around the narrow path. The assassin smiled when he saw Claudia and parried her sword stroke with his own sword making the priestess stumble. The assassin than grabbed Claudia by the throat with his left hand and dropped his sword with his right hand so he could reach for his dagger at his side. Claudia looked into the assassins eyes and saw his fears. _A dragon circling the assassin with a column of fire erupting from its jaws. _Claudia realised that the assassin was afraid of failing his contracts because if he did, he'd be eaten by dragons or just destroyed by a dragon's fiery breath. There was a whistling sound and then an arrow thudded into the assassin's hand which was still clutching Claudia' throat. The assassin screamed in agony as the arrow slammed into his flesh which broke through the skin and even the one. Claudia dropped to the ground with a thud which knocked the breath out of her making Claudia gasp for air. The assassin snapped the arrow out of h hands flesh and stalked away from Claudia towards Gormlaith for she shot the arrow into the assassin's hand. T Claudia drew her bow from her back and nocked an arrow upon the bowstring. She realised the arrow from the string and it slammed into the assassin's upper thigh. Claudia had aimed at the assassin's spine but it went lower than she expected and hit the upper thigh of her enemy. The assassin fell to the ground with another cry of pain but this time it was silenced as the blade of Hakon's axe sliced through the assassin's throat, decapitating him. The head of the assassin fell from his shoulders and landed on the ground with blood flowing out of its opened throat. The head rolled around on the ground which scared the hell out of Claudia. The three companions now stood around the decapitated body which just lay on the ground in its own pool of blood. Suddenly a fear hit Claudia's chest as she remembered the boulder which landed on Felldir. Claudia sprinted over to the boulder but knew that it couldn't move for no one here was strong enough to move this boulder. Claudia backed up so Hakon could try to move the boulder but his strength was outnumbered as the boulders mass was triple the size.

"Damn it, we can't move this god damn boulder" Gormlaith said punching the boulder with her clutched fist. She swore under her breath than a thought hit her, Claudia drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it to the bowstring. She then pulled back the bowstring so her finger touched her jaw than let the arrow launch from her. As the arrow launched from the bowstring Claudia spoke one word,

"**Fus**" the arrow suddenly had a large force behind it which let the arrow have enough strength to move the boulder. The arrow sped past Hakon's face by a centimetre and slammed into the boulder with such force that it moved the boulder. The large rock was pushed off Felldir and went crashing across the valley with loud noises, and there was Felldir. Felldir was lying on the ground with glowing light that surrounded him like a ward. He was scratched, bruised and by the look of his leg his bone was broken. Hakon and Gormlaith quickly picked up the wounded mage; the response that Felldir gave was a groan which made them all flinch a bit.

"We need a healer" Hakon said letting Felldir sit against the wall of the valley. Felldir's eyes were now open but barely as he continued to winch against the agonizing pain. Gormlaith and Hakon spoke quietly to each other and after a while they confronted Claudia.

"We've decided to take Felldir to the Dragonborn" Gormlaith said in hushed tones, it was as if she thought they were being watched by more assassins or hunters. Claudia gave an expression of surprise.

"But won't that be dangerous to the Dragonborn since I'm being hunted by hundreds of assassins right now" Claudia replied to the agreement of the siblings.

"Yes, it would, but it's a chance that we will have to take" Hakon replied to Claudia. Now that Claudia had saved their lives and they had saved hers she was like family and that was a risk that they would take together. "The Dragonborn must reveal itself to the world someday, and what's the matter if that day is soon" Hakon continued as Claudia stared to nod at what they had said.

"Ok, I'll go with you, but if any danger falls upon us, I'll feel responsible" Claudia said but Hakon shock his head in disagreement.

"No we'll deal with it, as a family and companions" he said


	5. The Dragon and the Daedra

**Chapter Five: the Dragon and the Daedra**

The thundering sound of beating wings strangled the minds of the companions that travelled the long worn out road that lead to the small village of Rorikstead. Rorikstead was a small cluster of buildings and a main hall which had the roof of an unturned boat. Windows let the light flow through them which made the areas around the town glow with graceful shades of white and yellow. The thundering sound grew louder and louder as the travellers continued on their path towards Rorikstead. A dark shape appeared in the corner of Claudia's eye as she continued to struggle under the weight of Felldir. Now Claudia realised what the shape was. The shape was a dragon, but not any dragon. The dragon was a general of Alduin's army which means that he was chosen by Alduin himself to hunt down Claudia. Dilonah was the dragon's name, which means in the dragon tongue, Death Hunter. This dragon has slaughtered hundreds of Nords that have rebelled against the Dragons. A column of fire erupted from the mouth of the dragon but the companions dived out of the way but Claudia wasn't so lucky. Claudia had pushed the wounded Felldir out of the way so that he wasn't harmed. The flame slammed into Claudia but she didn't feel like she was burning but could still the heat that surrounded the white hot flames. The flames died and Claudia stared around in disbelief at her surroundings as she realised that the flames hadn't affected her.

"**Strun, Bah, Qo**" Claudia shouted at the dragon but nothing happened. Dilonah laughed than a large thunder cloud enveloped the sky. Lightning struck the ground and rain poured down which soaked the ground. The dragon stopped laughing as a lightning bolt struck into him which made the immortal creature crash into the ground with a thud. Claudia ducked under a column of fire and sprinted towards the dragon. For the first time in the dragon's entire life, he felt the mortal feeling of fear, this mortal might defeat him. Claudia drew her sword from the scabbard and drove it into the dragon's eye. Howls of pain erupted from the dragon when Claudia drove her sword into the other eye of the dragon. Now the dragon was blinded as the sword was pulled out of its eye. Hakon sprinted at the dragon with his axe raised high over his head and bellowing a war cry which made the dragon turn its head to the sound. The jaws of the dragon opened and a column of fire erupted, but before the fire could explode from the jaws of the dragon an arrow thudded into the dragon's mouth making it shut. Gormlaith leaped up onto the dragon's head but Dilonah shock his head from side to side making the golden haired Nord hang on for dear life. Gormlaith drew her sword and slabbed it into the dragon's scaled head making it flutter for a second. Rain continued to pour around them with lightning striking the ground making small wild fires start. Claudia let an arrow launch which struck the dragon in the belly as it reared from the stab to the head. The arrow went straight into the dragon and it soon collapsed, dead. The companions stood around the dead dragon as the scales started to turn into flacks and disappear into the air.

"This is normally when the soul of the dragon is absorbed by the Dragonborn but because no Dragonborn is here, the soul goes to Oblivion and awaits the return of its shell which will happen if Alduin uses his shout to return the souls of dragons. Now we know that we can kill the dragon's mortal shells, we may be able to defeat them in combat" Hakon said in a tone of amazement. The dragon was now nothing but a large skeleton.

"Now we know that we can kill them" Gormlaith said in a low tone which surprised Claudia. Claudia saw that the dragons corpse was starting to vanish but that didn't matter because the skeleton was no use for them anymore. In a few hours the companions found the entrance of Rorikstead where a few guards dressed in Nordic steel. Claudia saw that the guards were eying them suspiciously as Hakon carried the wounded mage over his shoulder.

"Halt, no one is allowed to enter Rorikstead without a Blade" the guard said. The guard had a rough voice which sounded like he was a warrior that has spent years of yelling commands. The Blades that he spoke of were a secret organization that protects the Dragonborn from anyone that would do the Dragonborn harm. Gormlaith stepped forward and showed the guard a small symbol on the bottom of her wrist. The symbol was a circle with a line through it diagonally which looked more like sword that the Blades used in combats. The Blades originated from the continent of Akavir which is where the dragon's birth place is believed to be. The guard nodded to Gormlaith than to Hakon but stopped Claudia before she could proceed through the gate. "I'm sorry but you ain't a Blade child" the guard said shutting the gate behind him so that Claudia was left out in the rain getting soaked to the bone. Claudia walked away from Rorikstead to where a small clearing lay. The clearing was nice and provided privacy from public eyes so her she could check out her powers when night fell upon her.

Claudia sat in the clearing the following morning and looked into the eyes of the large saber cat that stood before her. The fur of the large predator was wet and clung to its flesh like a new born child to the breast of the mother. Its eyes were yellow which provided night vision, Claudia had seen them eyes somewhere before, than a memory of her past life flickered across her mind's eye. It was the same shape and colour of a Khajiit's and Claudia had only seen one Khajiit before.

…

_The time was unknown to Claudia as she sprinted away from her family's manor and aimed for the surrounding mountains of the south. Her parents had told her not to venture to far into the mountain terrain for that was where the trolls waited for helpless children to come by, but Claudia didn't believe any of that nonsense for trolls didn't live anywhere near the inhabited city of Morthal. Soon she was deep within the mountains paths with one thought in her mind, escape. A howl echoed through the mountains and the fearful child knew that if she could survive the night than she'd be out of the mountains by sunset tomorrow. She sprinted through the blizzards making her journey slower than she thought that it would have been. Then she saw the troll in the corner of her eye, its arm swung into Claudia smashing her to the ground. Her head hurt and when she touched her temple it was bleeding, thick crimson blood coated her hands as she pulled it away from her injured head. Fear sprung through Claudia when she realised that the troll was closer to her than before. She looked up from her blood coated hand and saw a monster, taller than any man with three eyes in its head. The mouth was full of jagged sharp fangs that could crew through any human bone; blood coated its furry chin which gave it the devilish look. A roar escaped the troll than a howl of pain. The creature turned and swiped at an unknown foe until it fell to the ground with more crimson blood coating its snowy white fur. There he was a Khajiit from the southern country of Elsweyr; the country was full of jungles and deserts that were inhabited by the cat-like people. The cat had golden fur with a steel sword sheathed at his waist in a leather scabbard and was wearing breeches and a cloak which sheltered him from the snow winds. Claudia looked into his eyes and smiled for she saw kindness and a small flicker of courage and bravery within the eyes which made the pain fade into the depths of Oblivion. _

…

The thought started to fade and she awoke to the present where the saber cat continued to stare at the mediating human. Claudia stood up from her position on the forest floor and walked up to the saber cat in fluid movements but still slow. Her feet pasted over the ground like a ghost. She reached the saber cat and it looked into the eyes of the slow moving prey, than as Claudia reached out with her hand to touch the cats head it stretched out to let the hand brush across its smooth fur. A purr escaped the cat but then it halted and pounced over Claudia and grabbed a wolf by the throat. The wolf had been stalking upon Claudia for some time and the saber had been watching and waiting for it to get within range so that he could pounce and catch it by the throat. Blood sprayed across the ground as the saber cat crushed the wolf's neck within its jaws. Claudia winced at the kill but was impressed by now the saber cat had waited for the prey to become valuable than attack. Claudia thought for a brief second than decided to approach the cat again. Claudia touched the cat when suddenly she was launched off her feet and thrown through the air until she was slammed against a large oak tree.

…

Claudia thought that she blacked out because when she woke the clearing was full of mist and fog that curled around the roots of the elder trees. The saber cat was nowhere to be seen but there was a dull figure within the unnatural fog. Claudia squinted and could make the figure out to be a tall woman that hovered just above the ground. The woman came forward and the young priestess noticed that the woman was supernatural but not in the kind of the Dragons and the Dragon Priests, this supernatural being wasn't from Nirn. Claudia stood up from the ground and her head became dizzy but when her eyes focused, she could see the woman standing in front of her. The woman was now standing on the ground with bare feet which now looked pale in the dim fog that illuminated the clearing. The being was dressed in a beautiful robe which Claudia wished she wore and a hood that covered most of the woman's features. The only thing that the priestess saw was the bright blue eyes that seemed to glow under the hood and the small flakes of hair which surrounded the woman's neck. The colour of the beings hair would be the colour of crimson blood like Claudia's so the priestess realised that the woman was representing Claudia.

"Who are you" Claudia said, now frightened, as she drew her sword from the scabbard at her waist. The woman held up her hand, which seemed to just shimmer into existence. The sword was pulled out of Claudia's grip and pushed into the beings hand. She threw the sword to the ground in rage.

"How dare you threaten me with a sword, child, so you know who I am" the woman said in anger and moved closer to Claudia so the priestess had to pull back towards the tree behind her. Claudia searched for a name but found none so she just looked at the woman puzzled. "I'm the great Daedric Lord, Nocturnal and I hope that in the future you show me more respect, or I drive your won sword through your pathetic mortal heart…understand" Nocturnal yelled at Claudia in a complete rage. Claudia now understood why Nocturnal was so upset. The Daedra were offended by the littlest thing, even if it wasn't directed at them. Nocturnal was the Mistress of Shadows and thieves so she often was dis-worshipped because of the thieves that ran around the place stealing goods and treasures. She couldn't come to Nirn in her original form for that would destroy both her realm of Oblivion and all of Nirn, so she had to come in a disguises or some mortal body. Than the fact hit Claudia, the Mistress of Shadows looked like Claudia because she was in her mother's body. That means that Claudia's parents were killed by the Dragons when she abandoned the Dragon Palace.

"What do you want Nocturnal" the priestess said folding her arms across her chest so that the Daedric Prince understood the hatred in her heart. Nocturnal knew that going in the form of Claudia's mother would destroy the concept of gratitude and peace offering, but she had no other choice.

"I've come to help you in the fight against the dragons" Nocturnal said. The immortals voice was more emotional now because she had seen how the mortals were affected by the Daedra and how their parents were everything to them until they were old enough to get a life of their own. Nocturnal took a step closer but Claudia stopped the daedra in her tracks.

"And how are you going to do that" Claudia said, the young priestess had to show her anger because if she didn't that the emotional side of her would be displayed and the Daedric prince would think that she was pathetic and weak. Nocturnal gathered her thoughts than proceeded on.

"I'm here, before a mortal to give you the gifts of a Champion. The other Daedric Princes had decided to stay out of this war but a handful of us have decided to help you mortals" Nocturnal said to Claudia who was still in deep thought. Claudia was thinking about the trust that she should give this Daedric prince than she decided what she had to do.

"Please, continue" Claudia said in a forgiving tone so that she could tell Nocturnal that she was forgiven through a tone of kindness but it still had a small amount of anger and emotions mixed within it.

"The first gift that I present to you Claudia, the mortal Champion of the Daedra, is a Daedric Bow. This bow is the strongest that you'll ever come by and will suit you marksman techniques perfectly. There is also a quiver of Daedric arrows that will never run out so that you may continue combat until you tire. The arrows can fell any beast and with the bow you can bring down the toughest of foes" Nocturnal said while a bow and quiver appeared in her hands. The bow was as black as the night sky and so were the arrows but there were traces of energy throbbing through the bow, Claudia could feel it. "There is also an enchantment of fire flowing through the bow so that it is even more deadlier" the Daedric lord handed the bow over to Claudia who tested the bowstring by pulling it back and letting it go, as if an arrow was nocked upon the string. The priestess slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder, but the thing was that she didn't feel any extra weight than the normal yew bow that she possessed before. Her old weapons were sitting by an oak tree on the other side of the clearing but Claudia made no attempt to reach for them because now she was being armed by a goddess herself.

"The second and third gift that I present to you, Claudia, is duel swords of Daedric origin. These swords are forged out of rare materials that are found within the country of Morrowind. These swords are made out of moonstone and malachite which is what gives the blade the green aqua appearance" Nocturnal said. Two swords in scabbards appeared in her hands. The hilts were made out of gold with small gems in bottom of the hilt. The scabbards were joined in a cross so that she could strap them to her back beneath the bow and quiver. Claudia than drew one of the swords and saw that the blade was shaped like a leaf and had the colour of aqua green. When these swords aged they would turn into a blue colour and lose the shade of green. Claudia sheathed the weapon and looked back to Nocturnal and saw that a smile was on the daedra's face.

"The last gift that the Daedra shall give to you, Claudia, is knowledge of all magic schools. The magic will also give you a chance to fight the Dragon Priests on equal ground. You'll have the knowledge but you must train with a mage to learn how to use it" Nocturnal said and then some kind of pain erupted within her mind. Claudia fell to the ground then drifted into unconscious.

…

Claudia stealthy crouched towards the gate of Rorikstead and saw the guard that had denied her entry to the town. He was standing silently in the cold hours of dawn with his arms crossed over his huge chest. Claudia drew her bow and nocked an arrow, she let the arrow loose and it struck him between the eyes. The guard fell to the ground without a cry which made the kill seem stealthier. Claudia continued to the edge of the gate where she found a small trapdoor hidden under bushes and dirt.

"Bingo" she said opening the door with a loud creaking noise; Claudia dropped down into the tunnel and landed with a thud on solid stone. She was in the most dangerous tunnels because they were full of bandits, traps and monsters but that wasn't going to stop Claudia from finding the rest of her company and continue onto the search for the Dragonborn.

"Now to find the exit"


	6. The Dragon Priests Ascension

**Chapter Six: The Dragon Priests Ascension **

Otar stood before the wide swing doors of the Dragon Temple and signed for the hundredth time this morning. The highest ranking Dragon Priests had been called to this temple by Alduin himself which was a great honour to most but to Otar it was a death sentence. The priestess had escaped from them, defeated the Shadow and even defeated the great hunter Dilonah, that was how she had grown in power and if he was correct Alduin was going to punish them for it. Otar the Mad pushed through the swinging doors and found everyone waiting for him. Dragons lined the sides of the temple and the highest ranking Dragon Priests knelt in the centre of the large room with their heads bowed and their eyes glanced up upon Alduin. Otar was afraid of the Dragon Lord but not as much as what the Dragon Lord was going to do to him and his men. Normally the council of the Dragon was held atop the Throat of the World which is the tallest mountain of Skyrim that has its peak shrouded in mist and fog, only a few mortals have seen the top and Otar was one of them but he still rather this cursed place. Most of the Dragon Priests were wearing noble robes for this council but Otar didn't care of how he looked. He was wearing Nordic armour of his normal robes with his sword swaying at his waist. Alduin was a jet black dragon with blazing red eyes that looked as if they could burn through your soul and mind with a single stare, his wings were holding up his front while his legs sat on the ground like a cats. Otar stalked through the temple until he reached where the rest of the priests knelt. Otar didn't kneel but instead just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest in a look of authority. Alduin glared at the arrogant Dragon Priests and a laugh echoed from his mouth and so did the other dragons. Otar knew that the world eater was laughing at him because he refused to kneel but as the laughter stopped, Alduin still stared at the young mortal.

"I'm not kneeling until, I know why I'm here" Otar said in a tone that Alduin knew, far too well. Alduin was about to speak when a man sprinted through the front doors of the temple and continued until he passed Otar and stood directly in front of Alduin. The man was a Nord in appearance but was wearing simple clothes so Otar knew that this person was a low life slave.

"My lord, Dilonah, is dead" the man said to the Lord of all Dragons. "He was killed by the rebel Dragon Priestess and her companions and also the Shadow has been decapitated" the small Nord continued. Alduin roared and suddenly a large column of fire erupted from his mouth and destroyed the slave. Screams came from the burning Nord but were soon silenced as she body was turned to nothing but ash. Otar winced as he felt the heat of the hot breathe but then opened his eyes to only see a small pile of hot ash.

"My brothers and sisters, we are here today to discuss the situation of this Dragon Priestess. She's caused us nothing but trouble and if she continues she might find the Dragonborn and help the rebels fight against us. If this happens I fear for us, because she will grow in power and could possibly bring us down to destruction besides the Dragonborn, or maybe she might defeat us by herself. The Dragon Priests are no match for her in the state that they are in at the moment, but with increased power they may overcome this traitor" Alduin yelled through the temple. He spoke in the Dragon Tongue but all those that were in the temple understood him for they were experts in the Dragon Language. Otar smile because now he knew that he would be ascending to greatness like the Dragons themselves.

…

The priests tried on the new masks that they were given by the Dragons on their ascension a few hours before. In the hours of dusk the Priests looked like devilish soldiers of the night but to them they were people that held great powers within mortal shells that could be corrupted. Otar stood before his priests and smiled but to them they just saw the emotionless face of the mask, the mask was created out of metal which was used by the dragons to forge their armour and weapons for their minions and themselves. Nahkriin stood before Otar with his blade drawn and a face of determination under the newly crafted mask.

"This Dragon Priestess that we created has turned against us, but today we shall put her in front of Alduin in trial. She will be dragged in chains to Alduin but before that we will destroy this terrible place to bits and kill the rebels that surport this priestess and the Dragonborn" Otar yelled to his companions who drew their weapons and yelled in agreement. The priests charged forward towards the gate of Rorikstead and Morokei shot a large powerful fireball which destroyed the gate. The gate exploded off its hinges and skidded across the main road of the town. The Priests started summoning powerful Dremora which rushed into the burning buildings and slaughtered the people within. Otar stalked down the road throwing large bolts of magic into buildings, destroying them in flames or magic bolts of lightning.

"**Fus, Ro, Da**" Otar was launched off his feet and thrown through the air until he crashed into a building. The wood crashed under his weight which was being thrown quite fast. He stood up with a large pain in his spine and saw a woman standing in the middle of the road with a sword drawn. His eyes could see perfectly through the eyes slits of the mask and even more clearly than before. The female wasn't the Dragon Priestess but seemed simular to the young Nord female. Otar drew his sword and summoned a large fireball in his hand which he threw at the woman; Otar saw the woman dive to the side that she charged the leader of the Dragon Priests. Otar charged himself but soon saw the woman's features. She had jet black hair, sea green eyes and looked like someone that Otar knew. The woman slashed and stabbed at the Priest but the Priest blocked and parried the strikes of the woman with ease. The two clashed as the town burned around them and the other priests continued to use magical powers to destroy the Nordic settlement. An arrow thudded into Otar's left shoulder and he fell to the ground with the woman's sword at his throat. Otar looked up at the archer and saw Claudia, the Dragon Priestess; she was holding a Daedric bow with an arrow nocked upon the bowstring. A smile filled her face as she looked at her accomplishment and she walked forward until she was besides the woman who still held the weapon at the Priests throat. Otar spoke in Dragon Speak than a large bellowing sound echoed through the valley.

"Now Alduin is here"


	7. The Tunnels

**Chapter Seven: The Tunnels**

Claudia drew back the bowstring and let the arrow loose; it thudded into a skeever which died with a screech that hurt the now sensitive ears of the Priestess. The arrow had struck the creature in the neck which killed it straight away with only the screech of its voice box that had been hit. Claudia crept up to the rat-like creature and pulled the arrow out of its torn flesh. She continued to creep through the tunnels, killing the skeevers with only one shot kills which she was more impressed with, that when she'd fought the Dragon a few days back. The only thing she dreads is the life of the Shadow, but if he didn't die than she would've died before she can cause the rebellion to fulfil its destiny and vanquish the Dragons from Skyrim. Claudia crept behind a large crate when she heard the small muffling movement of feet on the stone. By the sound of the muffling, Claudia knew that the person who made the movements was wielding a large iron battleaxe and a small iron dagger. How she knew this, she didn't know but it was because of the magical knowledge that Nocturnal had given to her. The person took a deep breath and that was when Claudia struck, she drew back the bow string and before she was fully out of cover she let the arrow loose. The arrow smashed against the stone wall behind the man with prefect aim so that it startled him. Claudia had slung her bow over her shoulder and drew one of the swords from its scabbard at her back. She leaped over the crate and drove the blade through the bandit's throat; the bandit fell to the ground as Claudia's weight crushed his dying corpse. His nose was broken and his eyes were bruised as if he'd been in countless fights and hadn't learnt the ability to duck or even dodge. Claudia pulled the blade from the corpse which was now lying on the ground without movement which means that the corpse was now lifeless. It was the first kill that Claudia had inflicted with the new swords so she felt the life force of the bandit flow within her and the sword. Another bandit appeared around the corner of a tunnel to investigate the noises that Claudia had made when she killed the lowlife bandit. The bandit that was still alive yelled to some companions and drew his sword and shield. Claudia drew her other sword and awaited for the rest of the bandits company to arrive, there were six in total. Claudia charged the bandits and stabbed the first one in the chest; the other bandits were blinded by the splatter of blood that sprayed out of their dead companion's corpse. This made the priestess's job a lot easier than what she thought it would have been. She drove the swords through the bandits as she jumped across the boxes and even the corpses as she made her way through the lowlife scum. In a few minutes Claudia had killed every single bandit that had charged her and she felt good, these swords were like an extension of her arms but to her they were more of a companion than a simple weapon that gets tossed away like a bag of scraps.

…

Claudia found another exit into another tunnel which vanquished her hopes of getting out of these damned tunnels. She jogged down the tunnels with her swords drawn so that she could destroy anyone that dare stand in her way. Then there was light from under a door which leads to the surface of the town.

Claudia climbed through the trap door and found Rorikstead in ruins. Fire tore through the buildings while magicians and warriors ran about throwing magical fire into the buildings and killed civilians with no mercy. She shut the trapdoor behind her quietly than threw a small dagger into the back of a soldier. The soldier was wearing ancient armour that seemed like Nordic origin but it wasn't because of how it was designed. Claudia sprinted into the main street of the burning town and saw Otar fighting with a woman; Claudia drew her bow and nocked an arrow upon the bowstring. She aimed at Otar's neck but knew that the woman would get in the way of the shot so the priestess aimed at the shoulder and let the arrow loose. It thudded into the shoulder of the Dragon Priest and he fell to the ground wounded and staring into the eyes of the woman that he'd been clashing with and the Priestess. Claudia drew another arrow, just in case the Dragon Priest stood up and tried to try something. She stalked up on her prey slowly like she did in the hunt; the woman still had the weapon at the priest's throat. The Dragon Priest spoke in the Dragon Language which left both women confused. A large bellow erupted throughout the burning town and the wounded priest smiled at a secretive thought within his head.

"Now Alduin is here" the Priest said to his captures. Claudia knelt down and slammed her bow into the mask of the priest. The priest went lifeless and Claudia stood up with an arrow nocked. The two warriors made their way through the burning town until they reached a small building that was surrounded by a few soldiers. Three of them Claudia knew, her companions, they had their weapons drawn and ready for combat. When they saw the priestess a look of happiness appeared on their faces but it soon disappeared a huge shockwave pushed them all over. Claudia stumbled to the ground dropping her bow besides her and landing on top of the woman that fought Otar. A grunt of displeasure erupted through the woman as she felt Claudia's weight pushed her down. Claudia stood up and saw a large black dragon perched on a ruined skeleton of a once proud building. The building was on fire which had its great white flames sprayed across its surface and eating through the wood. The eyes of the dragon were solid red which seemed to burn through Claudia's soul. The young priestess grabbed her bow from the ground and nocked an arrow, the dragon let out a large column of fire which sprayed the earth that Claudia had been standing on a second before. Claudia let the arrow loose in mid dive; the arrow sped through the arrow with a whistling sound that hurt the ears of those around her. The arrow struck the black dragon in the neck between gap of his scales. A howl escaped the dragon as the arrowhead pieced his skin. The dragon leaped off the building and flew through the burning air of the town. The young priestess hid behind a wall with her companions and the other woman.

"That Dragon was Alduin, the World Eater and the first born of Akatosh" Felldir said with a worried look on his face. Claudia knew that she was no match for the World Eater but if she was to die fighting than there was no better way to die that facing the greatest enemy of Skyrim. Claudia looked over to Felldir and saw that he was fully healed with only a few bruises where his leg had been broken under the boulder. Claudia smiled at the old man and he smiled back at the young priestess that saved his life from the Shadow's trap.

"Goodbye my brave companions" Claudia said then nocked an arrow and broke out of the cover of the wall. She sprinted across the courtyard and saw Alduin circling the town. She sprinted towards a ruined building that had an untouched stairwell leading up to the roof. Claudia raced up the stairs, taking two at a time than let the arrow loose from the bowstring of the Daedric bow. She dropped the bow from her grasp and drew her sword. The Dragon Priestess made a leap of faith and jumped from the roof, her aim was when Alduin circled passed and she'd judged her timing perfectly. The arrow thudded into Alduin's scales and that let her jump. The Nord flew through the air in a rush of adrenaline and bravery which let her catch on of the dragons scales, she hung onto the scale with dear life but she could feel that her weight was breaking the scale. Claudia pulled herself up so that she was on the back of the dragon; this is what she had hoped for. Claudia started driving her sword into gaps of the dragons scales, howls of pain erupted from Alduin which made his pain seemed unbearable but he was thinking of a way to kill this mortal being. Alduin sored through the ruined town and spun so that Claudia would fall from the back of the dragon. The young priestess fell and landed on the ground a hundred feet below. Bones cracked and muscles strained as she collapsed on the ground in pain, her vision became blurry and her mind became clouded as she drifted into unconscious.

…

Gormlaith was terrified, she'd just seen one of her best friends break cover and take on Alduin herself, than the priestess was dropped a hundred feet to the ground in the middle of a burning ruin. She was scared, angry and knew what she had to do. The maiden looked over to where Alectro stood and saw that she was ready for combat if it came to that. This woman was the Dragonborn that was believed to bring the end of Alduin's rule and save Skyrim. Gormlaith and Alectro broke cover and followed the roads of the burning ruins until they came upon Claudia. The Dragon Priestess was lying on the ground with a small stirring of her shoulders which told Gormlaith that the young Nord was still alive but only just. Felldir came up and knelt by the priestess and started to channel Restoration magic straight into Claudia.

"Now we fight"


	8. Battle for Rorikstead

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being short but I had to get the Battle out of the way before you experience what was happening to Claudia, while the battle raged around her motionless body. If you get a chance you must check out the stories by NuclearFallout, Adz 99, Volldagora and if you are getting bored of this story read the rest of Claudia's story in Shabhira the Assassin. At the moment I'm writing a story about the future dragonborn which is the player of the Skyrim game which I believe may be interesting, oh and stick in for more Claudia fighting dragons and meeting Gods and Goddesses. Wait for the twists and the battles to come in this series. Hope you've enjoyed it so far because I've enjoyed writing about Claudia, the Dragon Priestess. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the elder scrolls because that belongs to the creators and the people that thought up the fantastic idea's of the Elder Scrolls. Hope you enjoy my twist within the Elder Scrolls universe, remember, nothing is what it seems in Skyrim. Enjoy...**

**Chapter Eight: Battle for Rorikstead **

The town was in ruins, it was once a great fortress that secured hundreds of Nord civilians that were hiding out from the fury of the Dragons. The awaking flames of magical and dragons were flowing through the city at a rapid pace so that most of the buildings were burning with white hot flames. Claudia's broken body lay on the ground after falling from Alduin's back after a jump attack, Felldir was using all of his magic to heal the young priestess but so far her wounds were beyond his healing magic. Gormlaith stood watching the mage at work but soon he fell to his hands and knees and vomited. Hakon drew his battle axe from his back and stood in a ready position as he heard the shrieking noise of a shade. Felldir stood up from the body of the priestess and gave his companions a worried look of sadness.

"She's gone. Her soul is now is in Sovngarde" the mage said to the twins. Gormlaith stared at the body of the Nord and smiled in a way that she would only understand. If this was the be the dying days of Gormlaith Golden Hilt that so be it.

"What now" Hakon said to his companions and watched Gormlaith continue to stare at the corpse of Claudia.

"Now we fight" Gormlaith said to her twin that sprinted off. Hakon and Felldir stayed to protect the corpse of their fallen comrade. Than the woman sprinted off towards where Alectro waited by a building that was destroyed yet, the two Nord females ran through the town with swords drawn and hopping for revenge. If they were to avenge Claudia then Gormlaith wanted to slay a Dragon Priest and killed the remaining of the Dragons army that were storming Rorikstead. Gormlaith saw the battle ground and nearly cried, hundreds of Nords were littering the ground in pools of blood. Dragons flew above the battle and breathed fire among the Nord Warriors and even swept down to catch the mortals in their giant jaws. Gormlaith sprinted to a broken pillar and saw that a few warriors were crouched behind it hiding from the launching arrows of the enemy. An arrow flew towards Gormlaith but she threw up her shield so that the arrow thudded into the wooden planks. The two female Nords ducked under the pillar with the rest of the warriors that hid from the launching arrows. Two of the warriors were Blades but were different than most, instead of the usual Akaviri weapons and armour they wore Nordic steel. One was a man from Windhelm and the son of one of Ysgramor's companions, his name was Saerek. The other one was Torsten and he was a guard of the small city where the Skyforge is located, the city is called Whiterun.

"We can't hold them off, we must abandon Rorikstead" Saerek said to Gormlaith as she crouched besides him. Gormlaith looked into his eyes and he felt like he was about to feel her blade in his stomach.

"No, we must fight" Gormlaith said leaped over the pillar and charging the ranks of the Dragons army. Her shield protected her head as she charged the ranks of the enemy. Alectro was right behind her wielding the sword Dragonbane. The two Nords smashed into the army as a tank. Gormlaith blocked a spear and swung the sword up so it cut through the man's helmet making his face appear. His face was grey skin which seemed to be dead more than living because of the flesh clung to the bone without the look of muscle tissue. The two warriors smashed through the army with weapons slashing and stabbing through the weak armour of the Draugr. Draugr was the name that the Nords gave the undead or the walking dead which makes the folklore of the dead climbing through the windows of houses and stealing children from their beds. Alectro slammed the flat of her blade on the head of a Draugr which fell to the ground with the tip of the blade deep in its dead chest. Saerek and Torsten let out a large war cry and charged the ranks of the Draugr which seemed scared at the charging Nords who now had greatswords drawn. Arrows thudded into the Draugr from the archers of the blades that crouched behind the pillar. The two screaming Nords clashed into the army which greatswords swing in front of them so that they tore away the front ranks, while the two female Nords killed within the army.

…

The Draugr army was defeated but there was still more killing to be done. Hakon guarded Felldir as the mage pushed wave after wave of magic into the Dragon Priestess. The priestess was still lying on the ground motionless without movement or even a breath. A hissing sound could be heard from behind Hakon, the warrior turned to find a Dragon Priest standing with a sword drawn and a great mask covering his features. The priest was Vokun which means Shadow in the language of dragons. He had a cloak that surrounded his flesh and the mask was connected to a hood which made the priest look even more evil then the shade of a person that he'd become. Hakon drew his axe from his back and looked into the eye slits of the mask; behind the slits were great black eyes that seemed to drown the sorrows of the people that he killed.

"You may guard the Priestess but she'll come with us, warrior" Vokun said in a tone of distaste. He spat out the word warrior, like it once meant something to him but now means that he is a person that is doomed by the dragon priests. The priest charged but Hakon had his axe positioned in a blocking parry and the two fought around the motionless mage and priestess. Hakon parried than swung the axe with mighty strength but the priest continued to block until the warrior was feeling his strength leave him and his axe started to feel heavy in his hands. Hakon dropped the axe then felt the pain of sword piecing flesh. He looked down and saw the sword in his stomach, the priest pulled the sword out but at that moment his head fell to the ground. Behind the priest stood Gormlaith with blood covering her blade. Hakon smiled at his twin then saw the small flicker of life return into Claudia's lifeless form.

"She's returned"


	9. The Divines

**A/N: Ok here it is chapter nine. Thanks for the great reviews once again and the PM's. Claudia has become such an inspiring character to write about and even a greater example of my writing abilities. She's become a great part of my life that every day when I write I want her to face a new challenge so she can grow and learn more and more until she is near unstoppable. I'm soon going to put in a twist that I hope you will like and if you don't like the twist please send me a message so I can discuss it with you privately and even make some changes within the story. Once again please review and enjoy…**

**Chapter Nine: The Divines**

_Claudia knew that she was dead, not from the ghostly image of her body but the way that she could see the enthralled forests and moonlit cities. If this was Sovngarde then she didn't understand the stories of the great Shor's Hall or even the dead warriors that fought amongst each other during the periods of day. In Claudia's mind the afterlife of the Nords was suppose to be great and magnificent but this place seems small and less war-like than what she thought it would be like. The forests were swaying in the gentle breeze that didn't faze Claudia. The priestess decided to walk towards one of the temple like cities that sat directly in front of her. The priestess continued on her way until she reached the large gates of the first city where a guard was positioned, Claudia's experience with guards was unscrupulous so she knew that this guard wouldn't be any different. She looked into the helmet of the guard and saw a ghostly image like her but this was a man with a large iron battleaxe and a small dagger in his belt. _

"_Move on Priestess, you're not welcome here" the guard said to Claudia in a cruel tone that made the young Nord want to crack this ghost's neck. Claudia decided to move onto the next city but got the same result as the first. Claudia didn't understand what was happening in this afterlife then she looked up at the horizon and saw a large temple like construction. The temple was made of solid silver from the view at where Claudia was. The priestess stalked up the mountain until she neared the large silver temple which now glowed with holy light of the Aedra. The light nearly blinded Claudia then she realised that she was a Dragon Priest and not welcome in this place of the Divines. Claudia reached the large doors of the temple which opened at her presence. The priestess walked forward into a large hall that stretched on for hours, statues lined the walls but they were engulfed in gold and other gem materials. At the end of the hall a small water fall flowed into a large pool that collected the water for unknown reasons. _

_Claudia made it to the end of the hallway and found a large round table with a fire burning in a pit at the centre of the table. Figures were positioned around the table and were discussing something of great importance. The head of the table stood up to reveal a humanoid person that had long hair around his shoulders and a beard that was tired by a band. _

"_Welcome to our court, Dragon Priestess" the man said in a voice of authority and kindness but Claudia knew there was something in the voice that she recognised. The man gestured to a seat and Claudia sat alongside an Argonian. _

"_Who are you people" Claudia said taking her seat besides the Argonian that stared at the Nord. The Argonian continued to stare until the man that spoke to Claudia before spoke again. _

"_We are the immortal Divines that created all of Mundus and were the helpers of the Magnus in the creation of this world. My name is Akatosh, lord of his court" the divine said to the Dragon Priestess. "We have summoned you for a choice that you must make, but first we must discuss" Akatosh continued. _

…

_Claudia was intrigued by the actions and the affairs of the Divine; these were the beings that she worshipped in the Chapel of the Eight Divines until she became the priestess of the Dragon Cult. They continued to speak about the events of the civil war happening in Skyrim and the slaughter of the Nords. If they didn't act upon that fact then the Nords will fall and the Dragons will rise even greater and soon dominate all of Tamriel. Claudia was very intrigued now because she wanted to know of the divines plan and try to help some way with that plan. _

"_We must give the Nordic people their own voices" Kyne said to her fellow divines but Akatosh was still debating about which course of action he may take. To end the ruler ship of his children and let the Nords arise or let the Nords become distant memories and keep his children as rulers of Skyrim. Claudia stared into Akatosh's eyes and saw his fear; he would lose his creations (the Dragons). _

"_Alduin has become a menace upon Skyrim, he must be dealt with" Arkay stated before the council as Kyne nodded, deep in thought as she thought of solutions. Akatosh stood up from his seat and looked into the faces of his immortal companions. _

"_My companions, now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves, it is the time to stop this Dragon Menace because of what they have done to the Nord's. The Dragon's may be my children but the Nords are all of ours, if Kyne is willing she will teach the Nord's the power to use the voice and if Arkay is willing he may bring a person of Claudia's past back to her so that she can help the Dragonborn in the fight to free Skyrim. Claudia I now give you a choice, you may return back to life and become immortal so that you can forever guard Tamriel or you may ascend to godhood and become the Ninth Divine" _

…

_Claudia had made her choice; return to Nirn and save the Nords from the Dragons. She now may be ageless but the thought of been a divine had freaked her out because that means that she'd have intense powers but wouldn't be able to walk upon Nirn again. Claudia descended down the mountain where the great silver temple had been located and now wished that she would return back to the living soon. A flash banged into Claudia and she felt like she was spinning around in circles. _

…

Claudia was back in Skyrim but it felt different than before. A small shimmering glow covered her pale skin and her eyes could see the shadows of the past and even the shadows of the future. If Claudia had returned back to Skyrim and was housed in a small room, then Rorikstead had been saved from the Dragon Cult and she hadn't been killed when falling from Alduin. The young priestess pushed herself up onto an elbow and saw two people sitting by the bedside, one was a golden haired maid and the other was Gormlaith the Fearless. The maiden gasped at Claudia's movement but Gormlaith was asleep in the chair besides her so the shock wasn't a loud one. Claudia stared at the maid who fainted from the shock of Claudia's survival. The Dragon Priestess got up out of the bed and dressed in her leather hunting clothes with a small dagger and her duel swords.

Claudia walked out of the house and found two people sitting on a barrel that was positioned in the middle of the ruined town. One was Felldir the old and the other was an Argonian. The Argonian looked familiar and then the thought struck the priestess. _Someone from Claudia's past will come back and help her in the fight against the Dragons. _That person was

"Gy-Aniza"


	10. The Dragonborn

**Chapter Ten: The Dragonborn**

Claudia knew that Gy-Aniza was now alive but the thought of the impossibility was nearly as tearful as when she'd witnessed his death. The Argonian was now alive and in the presence of the Dragon Priestess but the Argonian hadn't possessed a memory of what had occurred after his death by Otar. If Claudia hadn't seen the Argonian with her eyes then she would never have believed that he was alive and the large scare across his scaly chest made him a reality. The priestess knew that the Aedra had that kind of powers but she was still denying the fact that her friend is alive.

"Claudia" the Argonian yelled towards the priestess and started to walk towards her with a welcoming gesture, but the young Nord started to back up and draw the small dagger from her belt. The Argonian halted before the priestess and put up his hands so that he made surrender. "Claudia what's the problem" he said letting his hands drop slightly but kept them up just in case. Claudia kept backing away until she ran into the wall of the building that she'd come out of before.

"You're dead" Claudia screamed as she sprinted through the door and shut it behind her. Breath came in ragged gasps but she couldn't understand why he was back and in Rorikstead. The priestess looked down and saw that her knuckles were as white as the snow because she was clutching the hilt of the dagger, without a thought she sheathed it into her belt and walked away from the door as it started banging. Claudia just stared at it as the banging continued, the louder the noise became the more the door rattled on its hinges. Claudia drew one of the swords and stopped dead in her tracks waiting for the door to be burst open and the Argonian to run in with his sword drawn and looks of fury upon his face but the only thing that happened was the ease of the banging upon the door. Footsteps echoed behind Claudia and she turned to see Gormlaith sprint down the hallway and nearly crash into the priestess. The warrior looked into Claudia's eyes and took into the details of what had occurred outside a few minutes ago. Gormlaith the Fearless walked out of the house and what Claudia saw she was trying to make sense of why the Argonian was here. Fear now possessed Claudia's heart more than what the bravery and courage did, she remembered the courage and fearless emotions when she had jumped upon Alduin's back and fought him in him in the air until she was thrown off. Gormlaith walked back into the house and looked into the young priestesses eyes and spoke calmly.

"Gy-Aniza wants to speak to you. He will explain why he's alive and why he has come to Rorikstead. Please come" the golden haired warrior said in a voice that soothed the odd feelings inside the Dragon Priestess. The two female Nords stalked out of the building and walked towards where Gy-Aniza and Felldir awaited. "Explain" Gormlaith spoke to the Argonian and the old friend faced the priestess.

"It happened when I tried to save you from the Dragon Priestess at their manor. Remember how I was stabbed and thrown from the balcony into the water below and you followed me in the plunge. Well I awoke to find a blurry figure limping away from the water and I realised that it was you. I tried to call out but wasn't able to because my lung and heart was pieced by the Dragon Priests blade. I stared after you but you never looked back. It felt like days when I awoke again but I was in a small home with a healer over me and summoning the ancient magic of Restoration. The mage healed me and he said that he found me half between death and life in a pool of water two weeks earlier. When I was fully healed I heard of a group of companions that were going to the Blades and help in the fight against Alduin. That was my first objective. I travelled across the country searching for the companions but only found half warm fires from the people that I was searching for so I tried harder and eventually found Rorikstead but found it under siege. I joined in the fight and that was when I saw you fall from Alduin, I tried to find where you had fallen but it was near impossible because of how much Draugr roamed the place. I managed to find where you were but your companions were surrounding you and had just killed a Dragon Priest. I stayed in the shadows as they put your lifeless body in a house that was surrounded by Blades and Nord warriors so I had to wait until I was allowed to enter" the Argonian said too the priestess with a calm voice that made Claudia remember the times in the marsh outside of Morthal when she'd sneak out and stay with the Argonians the fighting techniques that she knew today. The Argonian looked into Claudia's eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth. Claudia walked from Gormlaith's side and looked into the Argonians eyes and saw his fears.

"I trust you but if you do a thing against any of us, I'll slit your throat myself" Claudia said then stalked off back in the house to gather the rest of her things.

…

The Blades lead the small group of companions threw a small tunnel that only allowed a single file; Claudia was at the beginning of her companions while Gy-Aniza was at the back. Claudia was trying to avoid the Argonian after he explained what had occurred while she was travelling and worrying about the Dragon Priests and their assassins. They continued down the tunnel until they reached a large cave. Within the cave there was a large table that had some Blades surrounding the table with food and tankards that were full of mead and ale. Claudia saw that doors were set into the edge of the tunnel walls which would lead to sleeping quarters and armouries. Claudia saw a door open and a man with a black beard that had grey streaks running through it came out and looked directly at her.

"Ah, the Dragon Priestess, it's an honour to see you alive and healthy" the man bowed to Claudia and she couldn't do anything but smile uncontrollably. "Come this way milady, I've got someone you should meet" the man said with a gesture that made Claudia wanted to follow. The Dragon Priestess stole a glance in Gormlaith and she nodded. Claudia followed the man through more tunnels until they were standing on a bridge overlooking a training area. In the area there was a woman dressed in the same Akaviri armour as the rest of the Blades and a man who was also dressed in the same armour. The two were dancing around each other with their swords lunging out at the other opponent with incredible speed. Claudia was amazed at the sight for she has never seen people in combat training like this. The woman lunged in with her sword then danced back out as the man parried the blade and struck out with his own. "Come, lets meet them" the man and Claudia left the bridge and walked down a small ramp like tunnel.

When they reached the training area the two warriors had stopped their combat and were now resting on a bench besides some chests and weapon racks. The woman was beautiful and had jet black hair that could just be seen under the helmet, Claudia looked into her eyes and saw the same sea green eyes that Claudia possessed. The woman stood up and bowed at the man that was leading Claudia through the tunnels towards here.

'Grandmaster, it's good to see you alive after the battle" the woman said who Claudia now recognised as Alectro the woman who she helped defeat Otar in the beginning of the battle. The other man was unknown to Claudia but she knew that she'd know who it was I dear time. The grandmaster smiled in an emotion that Claudia knew she'd never experience in her long everlasting life span. The man stood up and greeted the grandmaster in the same manner as what Alectro had.

"This my dead Dragon Priestess is the Dragonborn that is destined to defeat Alduin" the Grandmaster said in a tone of admiration and the way that the parents talked about their children.

"It's hard not to be Dragonborn when, my father Miraak is" Alectro said to the Grandmaster laughed at the statement. A horrible truth spread through Claudia's mind as it dawned upon her. Alectro was the daughter of Miraak, Miraak was the greatest Dragon Priest there is and the very first Dragonborn. This was his daughter who was nearly a Dragon Priestess herself. Claudia smiled at the Dragonborn and felt the heavy gaze of the Dragon eyes upon her. "Thanks for helping me in that fight with the Dragon Priest at the battle, I don't think I'd last much longer" Alectro said to the priestess.

"No problem, that's what companions are for" Claudia replied back to the kindness of the Dragonborn. They both smiled and Claudia felt that she had a true companion for the first time since she was turned.

"Well if you're up to it, how about a training session" Alectro said backing up and putting the helmet back on. Claudia drew her sword and cast the hood across her face to show that it has begun.

…

Claudia ducked under a swing of Alectro's sword and lunged in with her own. The Dragonborn parried and the priestess leaped back as Alectro stabbed with her sword. The two circled each other than Alectro lunged in but Claudia leaped out of reach again.

"Mistress" a voice shouted across the training area and Claudia turned her head slightly to see the speaker. It was a man dressed in Akaviri armour with a sword drawn and his face was worn and beaten. Out of the corner of Claudia's eye she saw Alectro launch at her. The Dragon Priestess ducked under the blade and grabbed Alectro's arm in self-defence, the Dragonborn screamed out in pain as the priestess tightened her grip. Claudia let go of Alectro's hand and sheathed her sword in the scabbard at her back which made her look more war-like in the dim light of the cavern.

"What is it Herinan" Alectro said sheathing her own sword. The man went to speak but suddenly an arrow thudded into his back which killed him instantly. Claudia dived behind a dummy that had a wooden shield covering its midsection and Alectro followed suit. The two Nords hid behind the dummies as arrows thudded into them with great force. Alectro could be seen by Claudia but they kept still as arrows rained around them. The Dragonborn broke cover and slide behind a different dummy which was closer to Claudia. "What do we do" Alectro said as she halted behind cover.

"How many are there" Claudia replied, afraid to take a glance as the arrows continued to thud into the wood and hay of the dummies. An arrow slammed into the hay of the dummy with such force that the end reached the other side and was millimetres away from Claudia's head. The Dragon Priestess drew her bow from her back that she recovered a few hours ago and nocked an arrow upon the bowstring.

"About twenty nine in total" Alectro said from behind cover and the priestess knew what had to be done. Claudia was about to move from cover when Alectro spoke. "Hay Claudia".

"What's wrong Alectro" the priestess replied to the stressed voice of the Dragonborn.

"Don't die this time because if you do, then I'll look like a useless Dragonborn" Alectro said to the Dragon Priestess. Claudia smiled then broke cover. An arrow whistled a few centimetres from the young Nords head but she let her arrow loose which slammed into one of the Draugr, I fell off the bridge with a howl-like sound and a rattle as is frame was broken from the fall. Claudia slide behind a dummy and nocked another arrow, she repeated this process a few times until there was sixteen Draugr left.

"Alectro, there's a small door over there, do you think that you can get inside" Claudia said as she slide behind another dummy. She looked exhausted and her bow was clutched loosely in her hands and only two arrows were left in the quiver.

"Just cover me" Alectro said than bolted across the open cave that was served as a training ground that Alectro has been in for weeks. Claudia leaped out of cover and let an arrow loose which thudded into another Draugr; it fell from the bridge and died with a crack. Now the speed and continuous of the arrows had slowed as only seven more Draugr were left. The Dragonborn pushed through the door and found it unlocked, Claudia dived inside and Alectro quickly slammed the door shut as arrows imbedded themselves into the door. The two Nords took a deep breath then continued on down the tunnel. Alectro cast a small spell of Candlelight which illuminated the tunnel so that they could see through the dark caves.

"You are out of arrows" Alectro stated, looking at the quiver that was slung over the priestesses shoulders. Claudia felt her quiver and realised for the first time that it was empty.

"Don't worry the arrows with reappear soon" Claudia said and had the look of annoyance on her face which made Alectro not ask anymore questions. The two female Nords continued down the path with the spell still illuminating the path ahead. After some time Claudia broke the silence "being the Dragonborn must be cool". Alectro stared at the priestesses face and realised for the first time that the Dragon Priestess must be like the other people in thinking of what Dragonborn must be like. Alectro was about to speak when the ground shook and they stumbled to the ground.

"What was that" Alectro asked to no one in particular.

"**FUS, RO DAH**"


	11. Collapsed

**Chapter Eleven: Collapsed **

"**Fus, Ro, Dah**" this time the caves shock even more than before. Claudia was pushed to the ground and so was Alectro. The magic spell of Candlelight was extinguished as the Dragonborn fell to the ground. The power of the Thu'um was recognisable, Alduin had returned to collapse the caves that the Blades were hidden in. Claudia imagined what it would be like outside of the darkened caves, was there dragons flying about shouting down upon the caves or was there just Alduin, the priestess didn't know. The light reappeared and Claudia saw the Dragonborn standing again with the ancient magic following through to an orb of light, Claudia knew that she had the knowledge to use the spell but not the experience and discipline of the arcane authority. Claudia stood after another shock rumbled the caves. If Alduin was still out there that means that the Dragon Priests were there with an army of Draugr pouring into the caves. The Dragon Priestess saw a pile of rocks slide from their position in the roof and come crashing down behind them but it wasn't a worry. Claudia and Alectro sprinted through the caves as more rocks collapsed around them because of the Thu'um that Alduin was shouting at the tunnels within the small mountain. Claudia drew her sword and slashed outwards which killed a wounded Draugr that was limping through the tunnels before them. Alectro hadn't seen the Draugr but Claudia had and had acted without a second thought.

…

Gormlaith and Hakon heard the collapsing caves from the south and Felldir heard them from the north. The three companions stood in a circle facing the small openings of the collapsed tunnels. It was a Thu'um that collapsed the tunnels; Gormlaith had heard it from the rear of the caves. Hakon had drawn his axe and tried to chip away the rocks of a tunnel but had only broken he blade. Felldir had handed the warrior his blade for Felldir only needed his magic when he faced melee warriors. Draugr crawled out of the collapsed tunnels and found three warriors standing in a circle facing each collapsed tunnel.

"Here we go" Gormlaith said drawing her sword. Six of the Draugr charged as they freed themselves from the tunnels but Gormlaith and Hakon cut them down quickly. Felldir shot a magical blast of fire at a Draugr and it collapsed to the ground in ash. More Draugr poured through until there were hundreds surrounding them. Gormlaith ducked as an arrow whistled passed her and sliced into a Draugr, the warrior looked up and saw Claudia standing in a tunnel that was open and another arrow nocked upon her bowstring. A blur sped past Hakon and he realised that it was Gy-Aniza who had leaped passed the warriors and tackled a Draugr that was trying to creep up on Felldir. They continued to fight as more Draugr poured through the collapsed caves. Claudia sent arrows flying into Draugr; Gy-Aniza crashed into them and stabbed them with his swords. The fight continued until dragons head smashed through the ceiling and grabbed one of the Draugr. Claudia sent an arrow whistling into the dragons head but it bounced off with no effect. She cursed but before she could nocked another arrow and aim Alectro leaped out of the tunnel and spoke.

"**Rii, Vaaz, Zol**" pure power erupted from Alectro and crashed into the Dragon. It fell into the ground with a loud thump. The soul of the Dragon started to flow into Alectro and she was lifted from the ground until the soul was fully absorbed. "**Yol, Toor, Shul**" she shouted and all of the Draugr erupted in flames that were within her shouts radios. Claudia knew that this Dragon Priestess was more powerful than she could ever become, but Alectro couldn't be lost in the roll, like her father was.

**A/n: Ok, the chapter is complete. Its short but it said what I wanted it to say. Claudia doesn't need to teach the Dragonborn anything for she is as powerful as the Greybeards themselves now. Alectro has grown into the ability of the Dragonborn and now is a great character that I'm proud of. Leave reviews like always and don't be afraid to give me a private message, for I can help you in your stories (sometimes) and can also answer questions about my story as well. Never be afraid to ask. I'm attempting to write another story, about the future Dragonborn. Here is the Summary. **

**Skyrim is in ruins; Dragons have returned and are slaughtering the mortals without mercy. But Alduin has been defeated by the Dragonborn who has returned. Vampires rule within the shadows and feed by night but Lord Harkon is dead, the Dragonborn saw to that. Now the Dragonborn is a Daughter of Coldharbour, after taking the ancient ritual that has been closed for thousands of years. Serana now rules her father's court with the Dragonborn as an adviser. The civil war between the Stormcloak rebels and the Imperial Legion is coming to a close, Ulfric wants the Crown of the High King and General Tullius wants to defend Skyrim for the Emperor, but the Dragonborn has chosen sides in the conflict and is now the greatest hope for all of Skyrim and even the rest of Tamriel. The Dragon Priests have returned lead by Miraak (the First Dragonborn), the Aldmeri Dominion have defeated Skyrim's borders and now attack unaware of the Dragon Priests armies, the Daedric Princes have declared war against mortal kind and now open Oblivion Gates across Skyrim's terrain (somehow they've overcome Akatosh's binding spells) and the Dwemer have returned back to Tamriel like nothing happened. The Dragonborn is the only hope against this darkness, but she can't do it alone.**

A/n; this story will be up soon.


	12. Ghosts and Legends

**A/N: I'm sorry that the last chapter was short but I had to get it out of the way for this one. This one will be of usual length, but will have combat scenes and speaking scenes. My next story is uploaded and it's called **"Ruins of Skyrim" **please read and review if you could. And can you please review in the Ruins of Skyrim on what you think of Claudia coming back into that story, while this could be her back story. Hope you enjoy The Dragon War…**

**Chapter Twelve: Ghosts and Legends **

Claudia had heard about the Legends and Ghosts that haunt people that venture into crypts and the catacombs of the Nordic craftsmen. The company had defeated the Draugr and the dragon within the tunnels under Rorikstead and Claudia had witnessed a Dragons soul being absorbed by a Dragonborn. Now they were travelling through an ancient tunnel that lead to a Nordic crypt that was somehow connected to the tunnels of Rorikstead. Now that Alduin and his cultists have lost the company, they could travel around the crypts as slowly as they please and as loudly as they please, but they didn't what to disturb the corpses held within. Gormlaith lead the group with the glow of her torch which illuminated the stone and tunnels that they travelled through. Felldir stayed at the back with a spell in his hand illuminating the back of the company. Suddenly there was a cracking of bones and the sound of dried skin cracking under the sun rays of the day.

"Draugr" Gy-Aniza yelled to his companions and drew his long daggers that he had sheathed at his under forearms. A corpse ran out of cover and an arrow was struck into its throat, the Argonian looked back and saw Claudia with her bow drawn and another nocked on the bowstring.

"Where in the name of Oblivion did you learn to shoot like that girl" Gy-Aniza said with amazement at the girl that he had saved from the Dragon Priests palace. Claudia realised her tension on the bowstring and the arrow whistled through the air until it struck the Draugr in the head, finally killing it.

"Come on we must move on" Gormlaith said leading the group once again.

"So how did one lone Draugr catch up to us and the others haven't" Hakon said still holding Felldir's sword in his hands. His axe had been destroyed because he was stupid enough to try and chip away rocks with his axe blade.

"They never did, it was the Draugr of this crypt that we must now fight" Felldir said to the warrior. Felldir knew that Hakon knew nothing of these crypts and while Felldir wanted to study them Hakon would want to rip them apart and destroy everything within the tombs.

"So how do we defeat Alduin and his army of the undead and Dragons" Claudia said to no one in particular but it was the wizard that answered.

"The only way to defeat Alduin is by the Dragonborn absorbing his soul after killing him" Felldir said looking at Alectro and seeing the fear daunting upon her. "Well that was the only way until a few nights ago, when I found a resource in an old testament on the subject of Alduin. We must find an Elder Scroll and I know where one is" Felldir continued to say as they entered a large room with coffins surrounding them.

"Watch your footing" Claudia said the Hakon leaped into action. He grabbed Felldir by his cloak and shoved the mage against a pillar and stared coldly into the warriors face.

"We will not use an Elder Scroll, it's too dangerous, and that kind of magic is uncontrollable" Hakon said continuing to stare into the mages eyes. Felldir just smiled as the ancient tombs started to open and Draugr poured out.

"Now you've done it" Gormlaith said dropping the touch to the ground and drawing her sword with the other hand. Claudia nocked her bow and fired an arrow into the empty socket of a Draugr. It fell to the ground but more just kept pouring out of the tombs. Gormlaith paired a sword strike and drove her sword into the Draugr's stomach, that would have killed a lesser man, but this was an undead creature that served the dragons. Gormlaith ducked under a wide swinged punch of the Draugr and pulled her sword out of its stomach. "These damn zombies won't die. What in the name of Oblivion" she yelled to her comrades who were now springing into action themselves.

"They can be killed. Aim for the head" Claudia said burying her blades into a Draugr's skull. The lights in its eyes faded and she moved onto another zombie beheading it with ease. Alectro dropped to the ground and kicked the legs of the Draugr from under it, making it fall to the ground. She drove her blade into its skull, killing it. Gy-Aniza threw three knives, each of them buried into the head of a Draugr.

"**Fus, Ro, Dah**" Alectro shouted at four of the Draugr and they went flying into the walls behind them. "Get behind me" Alectro shouted and the companions scrambled behind her in a fashion that looked amazing. Just as Alectro was about to shout the wall in front of her burst open and a figure entered from the dust.

"That's enough play children. Now you die" the figure said as it emerged from the smoke. It was a Dragon Priest from the Order of Dragons.

"Volsung" Claudia said drawing her other sword from its scabbard. The Priest laughed and a bolt of magical energy shot from his hand and slammed into Alectro. The Dragonborn fell to the ground, clutching her arm from where the bolt hit her.

"So you know my name, Dragon Priestess, but do you know my titles" Volsung said to Claudia but she just stared at him in confusion. "I thought you didn't. I'm a Dragon Priest of Alduin's cult and the King of Draugr or just the King of the Undead" he said drawing his sword from the scabbard across his back. The blade was wicked and looked as if a god had given him the blade but then the Nords used to worship the Dragons as divines beings. He charged and Gormlaith meant in combat. The Priest ducked under the warrior's blade and stabbed his own into her stomach. She fell with small amounts of blood on her armour; Hakon charged and met the same fate as his sister. Claudia walked towards the priest with caution and her swords drawn.

The Priest lunged forward with his sword in an overhead strike, but Claudia leaned to the side dodging the blade and swung around stabbing the sword into a Draugr's skull. Volsung swung the sword and she ducked under stabbing upwards but the priest parried with his sword. Claudia rolled backwards and dropped her swords in exchange for her bow and nocked an arrow.

"Rain from Oblivion" Claudia whispered and let the arrow loose "**Yol, Toor, Shul**" Claudia shouted in the dragon tongue, but instead of a full force shout, the arrow turned on fire and slammed into Volsung. Fire burst over the Dragon Priest, screams echoed from the priest as the fire burned away his flesh and tore away his soul from the mortal shell.

"I curse Skyrim, that when they are in a time of darkness, the Dragons and their Priests will return" Claudia could hear the Priest scream as the fire continued to rage around him.

They were finally out of the tombs that they had fought through since the collapsing of the caves under Rorikstead which was where the Blades and the Dragonborn. The fight in the crypts was one of the toughest that Claudia had faced and no she seemed to be pleased that she defeated a Dragon Priest in single combat. Hakon and Gormlaith have been healed from the wounds that Volsung had inflicted upon them. Alectro was still wounded and the only person that could heal her wounds is a mage in Ysgramor's court in Windhelm. It was a week's travel to Windhelm from where they were.

A roar echoed across the valleys of Skyrim and Claudia drew her bow with an arrow already nocked upon the bowstring.

"Dragon" Gormlaith said drawing her sword and a shield that she took from a Draugr in the crypt. Gormlaith stood beside her brother who now wielded an axe once again. Felldir drew his own sword and stood a small distance from them and Alectro drew her sword with her free arm. Gy-Aniza was standing beside Claudia with knives drawn and a small snarl on his scaly face. Claudia saw the dragon in the distance and whispered to herself. It sounded like _Damn Dragons_, she stared into the dragons shape and realised that it wasn't Alduin or any of the Dragons from the sacking of Rorikstead.

Alectro winched at pain and fell to the ground dropping her sword and clutching her arm. Felldir raced over to her with his hands wrapped in golden light. The Dragon grew larger and larger as it flew closer to the companions. Now they had to fight.

"Death is close for one of us"

**Ok, so that is my usual ending with someone speaking about what will happen in the next Chapter, which will be called **_Chapter 13: Paarthurnax_**. Please review on this chapter and tell me of what you think about Volsung and Claudia's fight and what you think about the fighting and the first thought of an Elder Scroll. Where do you think that is…? Please review or Private Message. Checkout the stories by NuclearFallout and the Story **_"Dragon Eyes" _**for they are great and better than mine. Once again thanks for the surport. **


	13. Update

_**Ok, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting anything for a while, but I've decided that I'm going to take down Ruins of Skyrim and am going to Update and correct the Dragon Priestess and the Dovahkiin's Return since I now have time on my hands. Because of this the Updates will come all in 1. which means that I'm going to fix all of the Dragon Priestess chapters then upload them after deleting the recent chapters that are posted. Sorry about this but I read the story myself and I have many more idea's of where the story could end and what it could become when finished. It will show more Lore, because everyone likes Lore and more combat and talking. Since my stories hardly have people talking. Remember that trust is what bounds a book in a cover and encouragement puts the words on pages. Check of the stories by Nuclearfallout for they are wonderfull. **_

_**Remember to review on my normal chapters, not this one.**_


	14. Update 11

Ok so this is an Update 1.1 for the Dragon Priestess. I'm so sorry about this at the moment but school is getting tough, end of year exams and other crappy things. So I've decided to take a break from the Dragon Priestess, no I'm not abandoning it, because I'm working on a story that means more to me than this one. Its called the Elder Scrolls: The Dovahkiin and its been posted up already but just to let you know that its the first part of a trilogy or maybe even the first part of four, I'm not sure at the moment but there will be three parts on this story. I'm so once again to the peopled that have followed the Dragon Priestess but I'm feeling that the Dovahkiin will be my main Fanfiction focus at the moment. Sorry once again and please check out the Dovahkiin for its really great. Thanks again to Nuclearfallout for you are one of the people that inspired me to write on Fanfic. I'll give you a small summary on the Elder Scrolls: The Dovahkiin.

Summary: **Skyrim's darkest chapter is about to begin, Alduin, the World-Eater and the legendary Dragonborn have returned together. Shiea a Dumer woman from the Island of Solthiem (sorry if I spelt that wrong) has found herself to be the Dragonborn of legend, but what does a dark elf have to do with Nordic legend that has destroyed and created Empires. The Dragons have returned and some are more ruthless than what they were before but does this new Dragonborn have what it takes to stop the greatest of all Dragons and save Tamriel from more dangers than one. Is she the destined Last Dragonborn. **

Ok so that's just a small summary of what the stories about. From the summary you may guess that my main character is a female (once again). The reason why Claudia and Shiea are female main characters is because I find that there are hundreds of novels, books, comics, movies and video games that feature a heroic male that slashes through armies and finds the prize at the end. I like Lara Croft for instant, a woman that can travel across the world and defeat hords of monsters and enemies before claiming the treasure then going and doing it countless more times. That is one of the greatest female characters in the history of everything. That's what I want to make my characters like, everyone loves them and are very surprised that they are females killing dragons and so on. Yes I might be a guy but what is wrong with main female characters.

So I raved on for a bit there. Back to business.

Elder Scrolls: The Dovahkiin - is a first part story of an even bigger story. Its just like the beginning of the Iron Man movies or the Hunger Games, its setting he stage for the next two or three of the stories. Its based on the Main Questline of Skyrim which is where the Dragonborn will travel around the province and kill dragons until Alduin has been defeated and Tamriel is safe once more. Then the Dawnguard Questline where the vampires are becoming a menace across the province and Shiea joins them out of hatred but eventually puts it aside. (Which side does Shiea join, the Dawnguard or the Vampires). The last questline is going to be the Civil War Questline which is where the Imperials and Stormcloaks are fighting across Skyrim in a rebellion and a defense. No questions here, Shiea joins the Stormcloaks. And that will be the end of the first part...

The characters in my story are the leaders of the guilds across Skyrim, so you can now understand that Shiea wont be doing any of them. But you will see the end of some of these quests such as the listener assassinating the Emperor of Tamriel.

The second part of this chronicle will be held in Skyrim and feature the Dragonborn quests, where Shiea will go back to her homeland. No more spoilers, but please go read the Dovahkiin.


End file.
